One Change
by hmm01meh
Summary: Saiyans grow stronger through near-death experiences. Gifted with brilliant mind and sadistic entity, Gohan will no doubt be strong, but at what cost?... (has small elements of bleach)
1. Prologue

&My first story, this will be a different take on the dbz as you will see in the future. It will mainly be focussed on Gohan's life with a twist which some people will probably notice straight away…. Ermm anyways here's the prologue and the first chapter….

Prologue 10000 years ago

A planet far in the northern galaxy had been occupied by the universe's strong warriors. Not only was this race the most powerful in combat, but also in technology. Everyone would assume that the knowledge came from slaves from foreign market…. After all such great strength could only mean that they ruled the universe right? Nope not in this case, the creatures living on this planet were extremely peaceful, not that any slave could stand on the gravity of their planet which was over 1000g in universal term. They only took part in wars which could endanger the universe, they were protectors born with great strength but also with great responsibility.

Their appearance was humanoid with the exception of a monkey tail which was a key to one of their transformations and extremely useful asset in times of war. They were born naturally strong with great adaptation to their environment. Even though they never needed any weapons, they always carried swords on their backs. No one really knew why, no one lived long enough to tell anyone after seeing it's frightening transformation.

Even though they didn't rule the universe, they also didn't let anyone take control of it either. This cause many villains to combine their forces and try to destroy their race. With that they attacked the planet. Not even a step outside the space pods and they were killed from the extreme gravity of the planet. The war ended before it even began. Watching back from the shadows, the original creators of the universe began to worry, even though they were stronger by the named creatures, their numbers could destroy them easily. Soon their fear began to grow as from century to century their power steadily grew becoming more and more ruthless in the arts of war. Even though their attitude and behaviour in war changed for the worse, their peaceful nature still remained.

The creators became afraid of their slowly changing nature, they couldn't take more of this tension and came up with a solution. Complementing themselves for the solution they never realized that their mistake would not only affect their lives, but the lives of the whole universe. Their solution was simple: split this great race into two different ones and send them to two different corners of the universe. One race would be highly knowledgeable in technology, the other would have great strength but primal mind. These two races became known as humans and saiyans. Both retained their humanoid appearance, but only the saiyans retained their tails with a devastating transformation. With their primal minds they could no longer use their golden transformation or their special swords.

Soon their mistake had been seen as evil began to take control of the universe and their power began to diminish as soon as they disturbed the natural order of the universe. In last final attempt to save they created the kais which would look after the universe for them as they went to hide to retain their powers. They created a special dimension where they retain their lost power. Then they transferred what was left of their power to the kais to make them strong enough to protect those who could not protect themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

In the middle of the mountains stood a lonely house, far away from any civilisation in a middle of nowhere. What was even more unusual than it's location was a young man carrying a giant fish which he dragged by its tail. Nearing the house the young man shouted cheerfully

"Chichi I'm home!"

Getting no reply the young man became worried and quickly scanned the ki in the area, what surprised him was the fact that he not discovered one strong ki, but two the second one nearly as strong as his wife. He rushed inside leaving the fish outside the front door. Running upstairs he found his wife in the toilet vomiting. Not finding anyone else he looked at his wife soon becoming very horrified at the sight of her pale face.

"Chichi are you ok? What's wrong".

"I'm not feeling very well Goku, I haven't been feeling well in the morning lately".

Scanning the ki in the area once again Goku discovered that both strong kis were very close to him more precisely both coming from his wife. Not understanding the situation he asked

"Chichi why do you have two kis?"

"What do you mean Goku?"

"I can sense two kis coming from you but no one else is here beside us"

Chichi's eyes widened with realization, soon finding the reason for the morning sickness.

"Goku I think I'm pregnant"

"What's that? Is this some new food you're going to make?"

"Aaargggh, no Goku it means that were going to have a baby"

"How do you make babies?"

Her eyes widened even further. How could he not how the baby was made.

"Goku, do you remember what we did after we got married two months ago"

"Hmm, I remember you taking me to visit your dad, then we ate dinner"

"Do you remember what happened next?", she asked very nicely

Scratching the back of his head he started thinking. Concentration was evident on his face, soon he came to realization.

"Aah, I know, you then took me to your room and showed me some cool wrestling techniques"

Very quickly the monarch stood up, taking out her frying pan out of nowhere she soon started hitting her husband repetivelly in the head. One could swear seeing steam coming out of her nose.

"Ouch Chichi, did I say something wrong?"

"We had sex you idiot"

"Is that how you make babies?" asked Goku with a grin.

"Yes Goku, in nine months we are going to have a child"

The realization downed on Goku's face. He would be a father. Soon a huge smile was found on his face as he laughed and took Chichi into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning a couple of times.

* * *

><p>5months later…<p>

Goku was outside training, fighting of the invisible opponents before shooting forward a kamehameha wave. Breathing heavily he smiled , and got back to kicking and punching. After 30minutes of intense training he heard an ear piercing scream. Running back home as fast as he could, he found Chichi standing at the front door.

"Goku I'm in labour, you have to take me to the hospital"

"What's labour?" asked Goku stupidly.

"It means that the baby is going to be born"

"But didn't you say that the baby was going to be born in 9 months" he questioned once again rubbing his hand behind his head.

"I did but my water's broke so stop wasting my time and take me to the doctor, the nearest one should be at my father's castle so take me there quickly"

Looking at the expression on her face Goku knew that he was in trouble if he didn't do what she asked. Cupping his hand over his mouth he shouted

"Nimbus!"

Soon a spectre of light was seen before the magic yellow cloud appeared. Lifting up Chichi he jumped and the cloud. His connection with the cloud was so great that not even a word was said before the cloud took course in the castle's direction.

Arriving in less than 10minutes Goku jumped off the cloud carrying Chichi protectively in his arms. Scanning the kis he quickly rushed to the highest one knowing it was his father in law. Kicking the door in he opened the throne room. The Ox king turned around to see what this disturbance and to gasped at the sight of his daughter hitting her husband with a frying pan.

"What brings you two here" asked the Ox king

"Chichi needs to see a doctor, she said that her waters broke or something like that" answered Goku with a small laugh

The expression on the old king quickly changed to shock, not knowing that his daughter was pregnant

"Follow me Goku, I'll take you to the hospital in the castle"

With that the king run soon followed by Goku and a screaming Chichi. They soon arrived in the infirmary only to find that the doctors were already preparing to give birth to the child.

"Place her on the table" said an older doctor from which there could be seen years of experience on his face.

Doing as asked Goku placed Chichi on the table before attempting to walk away from her.

"Not so fast mister" said Chichi as she grabbed his hand and putting in a death hold.

"So which month of the pregnancy is it your royal highness?" asked the doctor

"6th " answered Chichi before screaming again from the pain

The doctors eyes widened in surprise.

"Prepare breathing equipment we got a newborn" shouted the doctor at his team.

The reaction on Ox kings face was similar to that of the doctors, only Goku seemed oblivious to the whole situation that the child could die just after being born.

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

"Another push and the baby will be out your highness" said the leading doctor

"Aaarggh" with one final push the baby came out. To the surprise of the doctors the baby had a small monkey tail and golden hair which glowed for a couple of seconds before changing to black. The change was quick forgotten as the child started crying which surprised the doctors even more which believed that a 6month old baby couldn't have developed proper lungs.

At the side Goku stood beside his wife, the pressure on his hand soon disappeared which was replaced with a frown on his face. Seeing his child born brought him a lot of happiness but when he saw his hair flash gold, a shiver run down his spine sensing the power of his son which was a lot higher than his before returning that of a bit smaller than Chichi's with the change of his hair. Recovering from his shock after the cry of his son he soon established that the hunger was playing tricks on his mind.

While Goku was thinking the nurse run to the other side of the room and connected some medical equipment to the baby and got another surprise this day. Looking at the results she discovered that the baby was in perfect condition having fully developed organs.

"Can I see my baby" asked Chichi

The nurse recovering from her shock replied

"Just a second your highness, let me clean him up from the blood"

With that the nurse quickly cleaned the baby which soon started crying. Then she went beside Chichi and gave her the baby. Chichi looked at her soon with a spark in her eyes

"He's so beautiful" Chichi said astonished at the sight of her child.

With the contact of his mother the baby started crying and opened his eyes. Pointing his hand at her mother's chest a small yellow glow was seen before it quickly disappeared and the child smiled. With that he turned around to his father and pointed his hand, then same yellow glow could be seen on his hand before a bigger smile covered his face. Chichi seeing him smile hugged him closer thinking that she was hallucinating when she saw his hands glow. The child's tail rapped around her hand before the child fall asleep and Chichi's eyes bulged at the sight.

"Oh, he has the same tail as I had when I was young, aww I miss that thing, it was so useful could eat so much faster with it" Goku said with a dreamy look of food on his face.

Ten minutes later Chichi was put into one of the hospital's room with the baby which surprisingly couldn't be taken of Chichi's hand. Five minutes later the Ox king enter while one of the guards took Goku to the get some food. As the Ox king entered a small smile was soon found on his face. Walking closer to his daughter he found out that she was asleep holding the baby. Taking a chair from the side of the room, the Ox king sat beside the bed of his daughter and soon he himself fall asleep.

Half an hour later Goku walked into the room patting his stomach. While opening the door he woke up both Chichi and the Ox king. Who both looked at him before smiling.

"I have a beautiful grandson" said the Ox king with a laugh "Did you think on any names for him yet?" he then asked

Chichi's eyes widened once again. In all the months of pregnancy she didn't even once think of the name for her child.

"Oh kami, I totally forgot to think of a name" said Chichi with a frown.

"How about we name him Gohan?" asked Goku

"Gohan, hmm, Gohan, I like it" said Chichi with a small smile "What do you think dad?"

"Hmm, prince Gohan, sounds good" answered the Ox king " why don't you take a nap now my dear, it was a really tiring day for you after all or maybe you want me to bring you some food?"

"No that's fine dad a nap is all I need"

"Then I'm going to leave you kids and go to bed myself, goodnight" he said walking out of the room.

As the Ox king left the room, Goku went and sat beside Chichi. Looking at his son he exclaimed

"Wow, he's so tiny" touching him with his finger he said "Hey there little buddy, its me your daddy"

Fortunately for Goku the child didn't wake up and he didn't have to face the wrath of Chichi.

Hugging her with his arm all three were soon asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy.

""= conversation

''= thoughts

**Bold = language which will be name later on in the story…**

Six months later

The son family came back to their house in the mountains just after a week of staying in the castle. Since then the Ox king made regular visits to his grandchild bringing him presents of which over children could only dream of. The irony was that being the toddler he had no use for them. This was soon to change as Gohan showed his brilliant mind on many occasions. Just after a week he got accustomed to his new surroundings and stopped crying at night making Chichi quite happy, but also a bit suspicious towards the behaviour of her son. Since then Gohan hadn't cried, instead making funny noises whenever he was hungry or bored.

In those six months Gohan showed power which could not be understood by neither of his parents. The first time happened when his stroller rolled down a small hill, gaining a lot of speed Goku sped after it as fast as he could, but before he could reach it the stroller hit a rock and Gohan came flying out of it towards a big tree. The gasps were heard from both parents which was the followed by bulging eyes as a black aura developed around the infant before he went straight through the tree. Goku coming back to his senses rushed after the child and caught it on the other side. When he looked at the child's face he noticed no fear, but amusement…Gohan was giggling. Goku still didn't know whatever it was from the fear about him or the experienced of flying.

Another accident happened when Goku was building a small extension to the house. Carrying huge tree bought amusement to the young infant who sat on the ground looking at his fathers activities. Goku seeing the laughing toddler put the tree on his head which was rewarded with clapping hand and laughter. Goku not realizing what he was doing bowed down making the huge tree go into Gohan's direction. Seeing as the tree would fall on Gohan, Goku quickly jumped to the side of it to attempt to catch it, but unfortunately his attempt was a failure. Goku crashed to the ground. Tears were clearly showing on his face as he believed he had killed his son. Looking up towards Gohan he didn't see him squashed under the tree, but instead found Gohan's eyes glowing gold concentration clearly evident on his face and the tree levitating over him. Goku sprinted towards the tree, he picked it up from the unnatural force before throwing it to the side. Looking back at Gohan once again he noticed that his eyes were back to their natural colour and an innocent look on his face. Walking up to the child he picked him up before giving him a huge hug. Thanking the god that he was still alive.

The last incident was not something very normal and began when when Gohan was four months old to an utter shock of both his parents. Not only a month ago Gohan started crawling only to start walking a couple of weeks later. What was even more surprising was Gohan saying his first word soon afterwards which was "food". From then on his vocabulary started to increase as he soon addressed his parents as "mommy" and "daddy" and then quickly started learning the names of items located in the house.

With his new walking abilities Gohan was soon very hard to find, always wondering off around the house or on various occasions going as far as the woods only to be found not long after by his father. Which was always cheerful at Gohan's progress, which was the exactly opposite of Chichi's perspective. Whenever Gohan went Goku and Chichi always got into an argument about him which surprisingly always started with.

"Goku, where's Gohan? I told you to look after him while I cook dinner!"

"He's not here?" Goku would answer looking around "He must have sneaked out to woods again"

"What! My poor little baby alone in the huge woods with all the dangerous animals, how could you not keep an eye on him Goku? Is this so much to ask?" she always said with tears in her eyes which would quickly change to complete rage.

"What do you think your still doing here you idiot, my baby is in trouble go and find him" she always screeched before hitting Goku with the frying pan to make her point clear.

Goku always found Gohan in some different place and this was no different. Walking down to the clearing he saw his son sitting beside a waterfall. What surprised him even more was the fact that Gohan was talking to himself fluently in a language he could not understand.

"**So what your saying is that you and I are one and the same?"**

"_**Yes"**_

"**Then why can I see you as if looking into a mirror?"**

"_**Once upon a time this would not had happened, our race dates back to the begging of the universe. Unfortunately it was ripped apart and formed into two different ones. The humans and the saiyans. Now that those two once again merged we will be granted the power we once held. This cannot happen unless we train our body and mind to be able to comprehend such power and allow us to fuse once again"**_

"**Why weren't we fused from our birth"**

" _**Our body was not strong enough, to withstand such force, we tried to fuse but it didn't work and nearly got us killed. This wouldn't be a problem if the planets gravity was back to its old 1000gs"**_

"Oh here you are Gohan, come on lets go back home, your mother is worried sick about you"

With that he grabbed the toddler off the ground before walking back home. As soon as Goku neared the house Chichi came out and snatched Gohan off him

"My baby your alright, thanks god" she said in a relived voice before hugging him closer.

"Come on let's go inside Gohan, I made some food for you, as for your father" she turned giving him a glare "He's going to have to make himself his own food for leaving you alone like that, you poor little thing".

With that she walked inside leaving a pale looking Goku outside.

"You can't be serious Chi, I'm sorry, please give me some food, I promise I'll look better after Gohan from now on, please Chi, you know I'll die if I don't get food" he threatened as he got on his knees looking at Chichi with watering eyes.

"Aagh, alright I'll give you some food., but stop your winning"

"Yippy" shouted Goku

* * *

><p>2 Years Later<p>

In those two years Gohan had developed tremendously. He very quickly learnt to talk, which made Chichi think that he was a genius and she bought him some books. Even though he was just over two years old, he could already read and write. He absorbed knowledge like a sponge and often sneaked out to woods to train instead of studying. All of this went unnoticed by Chichi who kept getting more and more surprises from her only child.

During his training sessions Gohan was able to connect to his counterpart and gain more knowledge about his lost race. He still didn't know how his counterpart knew all of this, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the weird power he could feel inside of himself.

Gohan very quickly mastered the basic art of ki. This allowed him to train more by feeling the movement of his mother. During his training Gohan also developed a technique which heightened his senses. Unfortunately he found out that it had a permanent effect after trying it out. It took him almost a month to get used to it and another three weeks to be able to block out his hearing.

Stopping in the middle of his training Gohan soon realized that today his dad was taking him to visit some friends of his. Smiling a bit to himself he marched back home. He found his father chopping some fire wood. He slowly approached him.

"Daddy didn't you say that we'll be visiting your friends today?" Gohan asked sweetly

Goku jumped in fright, with all the logs landing him on the head. He couldn't believe how Gohan could always sneak up on while he should be able to sense him.

While Goku was thinking, Gohan was sniggering which soon turned to uncontrollable laughter. His father always did something to make him laugh, wherever it was intentional or not he didn't care.

His son's laughter brought Goku out of his train of thought.

"Oh, yes Gohan come on, get ready while I'll tell your mother that we're going, I still can't believe how you can remember all of these things" said Goku as he entered the house, Gohan soon following him inside.

"Chichi we're going to master's Roshi's you want to come?" asked Goku

"I'll be fine Goku you and Gohan have fun while I cook you two some dinner" she said with a smile

"Ok, Chi" kissing her on the cheek he called out " Gohan come on we don't want to be late"

"Coming daddy" Gohan shouted from his room before running downstairs "bye mommy"

* * *

><p>With that the two of them were gone. Half an hour in the journey nimbus stopped over and island. Grabbing Gohan Goku jumped off the cloud thanking it for the ride, Goku easily landed on the island before calling<p>

"Hey, is anybody home? Hello?"

After hearing a well known voice three figures came out of the house. One was an old bold man with a white beard and sunglasses, he was followed by a young attractive girl in her late twenties. The last person was wearing the same gi as Goku, he was a bit taller than Gohan and had a well defined muscles. Even with his small size he looked like a skilled fighter.

"Oh, hello Goku it's been ages since I've seen" said the old master

"Yeah Goku you should visit us more often" said the fighter known as Krillen.

"Goku who's the kid?" asked Bulma, the only one to notice Gohan who was looking out at the with a frown on his face

"Oh, that's my son, come say hi Gohan" replied Goku. His father's words were unnoticed by they young child who still kept looking to the distance.

"Gohan what's wrong?" asked Goku suddenly worried about his son, he then felt it, a power a lot higher than his. It was very evil and frightening. A shiver run down his spine.

Soon the power was felt by Roshi and Krillen

"What's this power Goku, it can't be Piccolo can it?" asked with a tremble in his voice.

"It's not Piccolo answered the old master, this power is too sinister to be him"

Goku looked at his son ' can he really feel this power?, but how is this impossible. Even I wasn't able to feel it till just a second ago, but he, he stood there from the moment we landed on the beach. Could he really be stronger than me already? I remember his power when he was born, it was higher than mine, could it be that I wasn't hallucinating? That he really was stronger than me? Did he find a way to control his power?'

"He's coming this way" shouted Krillen snapping Goku out of his thoughts

Not five seconds later a figure descended down on the ground. He had a black long hair which reached to his legs. He was wearing some kind of armour with a small device on his eye. The device made a couple of beats before the warrior frowned. What was the most unusual about his appearance was a brown belt, looking at the appendage everyone soon realized that it was a monkey tail.

"Hello Kakarrot, I see you failed to exterminate all life on this planet"

To be continue….

I know that Gohan's age is, a lot lower than in series, but who cares right?J I'll try to update some time in the week, if I don't then expect the next update over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

&Ah, another chapter, I don't know when the next update will be. I'll try to use most of my spare time to write it up. I'm changing the rating to M for this story just in case.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4...<p>

Everyone gasped at shock from what the stranger was saying. Finally getting enough courage Goku demanded

"Who are you?"

"That's sad Kakarrot, not to recognise your own brother"

"Brother?" Goku nearly fall over from surprise as did everyone else

Suddenly Gohan's eyes started to glow with a dark emerald colour. He walked closer to his so called uncle.

"Gohan! Stop! Don't get any closer to him he's dangerous"

But the words were not even registered by the young child. Stopping a foot away from the stranger Gohan pointed his hand towards his chest, unexpectedly his palm started glowing with dark yellow energy. Before anyone could register what happened the light surrounded the stranger and soon forced him to get on his knees. With a final step Gohan closed the distance before the two and put two finger's on his uncles forehead.

"I see why you came here uncle Raditz" said Gohan as he stepped back and away from the stranger.

"How do you know my name brat?" demanded Raditz

Everyone was is shock at what just happened. They couldn't believe that Gohan brought this evil stranger to his knees.

Gohan continued avoiding the question, "And we have to deny your proposition, we won't work for some kind of lizard to perform mass genocide and neither will we help you destroy him, you can't even fathom his power. You've wasted your time coming here, my father has no knowledge of his race"

"Kakarrot is it true that you don't know who you are?" shouted Raditz

''I don't know who you are or why your are calling me Kakarrot. My name is Goku and if you are threatening the lives of this planets inhabitants then you can be sure to face me first" answered Goku angrily.

Looking at his brother Raditz noticed one small detail lacking

"Where's your tail Kakarrot?" questioned Raditz

"I had it removed when I was young" answered Goku

"You fool! How could you let those weaklings cut of your tail, furthermore how could you mate with any one of them"

"What's the big deal about the tail?" questioned Goku with a clueless expression on his face

Master Roshi Krillen and Bulma paled in remembrance of the old tournament where Goku transformed into a giant ape.

"A tail is the key to saiyan's power you idiot! It allows us to transform into our most viscous and powerful form of giant apes under the presence of a full moon"

"What a saiyan?" asked Goku

Sighting in annoyance Raditz asked "Did you hit your head when you were a baby Kakarrot?

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, how did you know?"

"That would explain your lack of knowledge of out race, listen Kakarrot. Saiyans are a powerful warrior race coming from planet Vegeta, they were bred for battle. They are also planet brokers. Since their existence they performed a genocide to planets before selling them"

"You are partially right Raditz" said Gohan before he could mutter another word

"What could you know about the saiyans you half breed brat?" snarled Raditz

At that Gohan laughed

"How dare you laugh at me you brat, answer my question!"

"Saiyan's didn't always purge planets, they enjoyed a good fight but not killing. They were a powerful race mainly through the gravity on their planet which made young babies stronger than grown adults on different worlds as well as their transformation. This all changed with when they began to purge planets in exchange for advanced technology which was desperately needed. With that they quickly became famous and very quickly the space tyrant and your master became interested in them. Being incredibly powerful as he is, he enslaved the race to what it is today. If I'm correct he was soon afraid of their tremendous progress. From every battle they fought wherever it was lost or won they came out stronger. Fearing that they will rebel he decide to destroy the planet, as you might already know" answer Gohan with a deep chuckle

"And how do you know this brat?"

"The answer to this is rather simple, I'm from the race known as Dracaliars. As you might had heard before this race was destroyed by the Gods themselves or rather I should say separated to create two new races thousands of times weaker. "

With that Raditz eyes widened with surprise before he took a step back

"Oh, I see you've heard some legends about them?" asked Gohan with a smile

"No! this can't be, they're only legends, its impossible!"

"As you might had already guessed saiyans are one part of the race while the humans are the other and this is how I came into being"

"How do you know all of this? If the legends are true then that race was destroyed thousands of years ago"

"If you listened to me for the first time I wouldn't have to repeat myself" Gohan said with a sigh "They were to powerful to be destroyed, instead they were separated into two different ones, as I already told you. As for how I know all of this, this is something for me to know and for you to never find out"

"I know your lying brat. That race was told to be extremely powerful, even their babies were born with more power than any other race could ever hope to achieve and I can see that you are weak"

"Yes but the gravity was one thousand time of what it is now. This was one of the reasons why my race was so powerful. Being born made my body not strong enough at birth to withstand its power, with that I was split apart. I have both human and saiyan conscience and cannot transform till my body and mind is strong enough"

'The brat could be strong in the future if what he's saying is true. If I could wipe out his memory then I could use him. If I'm correct he's weak at the moment, weaker than he'll ever be. Perfect all I need to do is knock him out and the Kakarrot will have no choice but to join me. Then if I wipe out both their memories I could use them' thought Raditz

Taking his plan into action Raditz attacked hitting Gohan in the neck and successfully knocking him out. Goku couldn't even see his movement, but after it happened he quickly went to retaliate and stop Raditz from taking Gohan.

Goku advanced at Raditz trying to hit him only to hit nothing but air before he was in the world of pain after receiving a brutal kick in the stomach. Goku was left on the ground gasping for breath while Raditz smirked at his brothers pain.

"You have two hours to kill one thousand earthlings Kakarrot, if you ever want to see your brat that is" he said with a manic laughter before blasting of into the air.

"Goku" shouted all of his three friends before rushing to his side and helping him stand up.

Looking at his face they saw tears in his eyes. His expression was that of a failure and helplessness.

"Come on Goku you can't give up, maybe if we attack him together we can take him down and get Gohan back"

Soon a look of determination showed on Goku's face

"Thanks Krillen, but I'm going alone, you already died before and if you die again we won't be able to bring you back with the dragonballs"

"But you can't go alone Goku, that's crazy you'll get killed" said Bulma

"Maybe I will, but I have to try"

"I'll come with you" said a voice from behind, when they turned around they saw a muscular green man dressed in a purple gi. He was very tall and had a long cape. All the fighters got into their fighting stances at seeing the Demon King Piccolo.

"What? Why Piccolo, what's in it for you?" asked Goku

"As you might already know I plan on taking over this planet someday and I won't be able to do that unless there is a planet and people on it" replied the warrior known as Piccolo

"Ok, let's go get Gohan. Nimbus!" the yellow cloud floated beside Goku before he jumped on it and blasted off to Raditz location, Piccolo soon following him

* * *

><p>Raditz was flying in the direction of his space pod when Gohan's body twitched before his eyes fluttered open.<p>

"That was a dirty move, even by your standards" snapped Gohan

Raditz only reply was a hit in the neck before Gohan was once again unconscious. Soon enough Raditz landed beside the space pod and dumped Gohan into it. Half an hour later his scouter beeped identifying two power levels coming his way. 'Could Kakarrot had finished his task already? No that can't be it, maybe he's coming to get his brat. Ha, this should be amusing'

Soon afterwards two figures descended from the air.

"Have you finished your task Kakarrot or is this a rescue mission?" asked Raditz with a smirk.

"Give me back my son, where is he" shouted Goku

"Oh, I see that the green been had joined you. His presence can only mean that you haven't done what I asked you to do. I'm very disappointed Kakarrot." replied Raditz smugly

Goku and Piccolo both took off their weights. Raditz scouter beeped again notifying him of the power change.

"Don't be a fool Kakarrot and join me"

"Never, now either give me back my son or face the consequences"

"Very well Kakarrot it's your own doom"

With that the three warriors engaged in a fight. Even though it was two vs. one Raditz was easily overpowering his two opponents. Punches and kicks were soon not enough for the three fighter as they started sending ki blasts at each other. After only just a couple of minutes, two of the three fighters were very badly bruised and panting for breath.

"Did you create any knew techniques which could help us Goku?" asked the green warrior

Scratching his head Goku answered "Erm, I didn't think that anything like this would be needed, do you have something which could help us Piccolo?"

"I in comparison didn't slack of and created a new technique, unfortunately I didn't have enough time to master it so it takes long time to charge up. Think you can last with him for a couple of minutes?"

Instead of replying verbally Goku attacked Raditz once again. Meanwhile Piccolo put two fingers on his forehead and concentred. Soon small amount of energy could be seen at the tip of his fingers.

On the other side of the battlefield Goku was receiving a beating from Raditz. He knew that Raditz was playing with him, but still those punches and kicks hurt like hell. Getting up from the ground again, he panted for few seconds before going once again on the offensive. He threw a punch which was easily dodged. No matter how many punches he threw he could never hit his older brother. Changing the tactics he created an afterimage in front of Raditz before disappearing. Raditz confused look frantically around for his opponent. Looking up he only had enough time to put hands in front of his face before being hit with a kamehameha wave. The wave exploded on contact creating a lot of smoke, while Goku collapsed on the ground from lack of energy.

It was all up to Piccolo know. He fought Raditz as long as he could. Piccolo was just finishing his deathly beam which he was sure was enough to kill Raditz.

Soon the smoke disappeared to show the body of Raditz completely unharmed. His armour protecting him from most damage. This was close and he knew it. If he didn't put up his defences in the last second he might had actually been hurt. Looking around for his brother the get so revenge for nearly hurting him, Raditz saw on the ground outside the crater made from his space pod. Raditz approached him slowly. When he got close to the body he frowned. His brother was out cold. He wanted him to feel pain. Deciding that kicking him will be the best way to wake him up he did just that.

Piccolo kept his gaze on Raditz. Seeing him torturing Goku brought a small smile on his face. Feeling out that his attack was ready he focus on hitting his target. Thinking that Raditz would be to busy with kicking his brother he fired,

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The ki blast travelled very quickly but to the shock of Piccolo it missed! Raditz had dodged his blast. Now they were truly doomed.

Raditz laughed "Did you really think that the device on my eye was just for looks?" questioned Raditz "It's a scouter, it told me that your power level was increasing or more precisely concentrating in one location. I have to admit that this blast could had killed me in you haven't missed. Now to get rid of the problem"

Before Piccolo could registered what was happening Raditz ripped off both of his arms. Piccolo screamed in pain.

"I'll finish with you later green bean, Kakarrot is first" said Raditz before going back to kicking the fallen hero.

* * *

><p>The loud scream woke up the young dracaliar who was still located in the space pod. Hearing more shouts of pain he scanned the ki in the area, he soon realized that his father was dieing as his ki slowly diminished. Registering what was happening be hit the pod attempting to get out of it, but no matter what he did the door wouldn't open. Even blasting it didn't do any damage. Hearing more screams coming from his father he knew that he had to do something quick otherwise he would die. In a desperate try he looked inside of himself to get him out of this horrible situation. In he search, he soon felt it. A power so big that it frightened him and a shiver run down his spine. The huge huge amounts of this power wasn't what had scared him though. It was the terrible sensation coming from it. He could feel that this power was pure evil itself thousands of times more powerful than the likes of his uncle. Now he had to make the decision if he should try to bring in out. The thought running through his head was if he will be able to control it or keep it in place after he makes use of it.<p>

Another ear shattering scream from his father and his mind was made up. He only tried to scratch the bare surface of this power knowing that the evil will consume him and his body wouldn't be able to withstand it and be destroyed. He called out to it and before he knew what was happening he lost control over his body.

Raditz suddenly stopped kicking Goku as his scouter started going crazy. It displayed a power level rising at tremendous rate soon reaching just over nine thousand. He would have thought that it was a fluke if not for the fact that he could feel the danger coming from the crater.

As Gohan reached for the power a horrible energy started surrounding his body. Soon a small black aura developed around his body which quickly changed into a huge pillar of light which completely destroyed the existence of the space body and levelled the crater with a more appropriate circle. The dark energy went higher and soon enough Gohan floated of the ground while the pillar of energy went as far as the clouds. His body was not able to sustain such power of great magnitude so the power just leaked out. With a shout all the energy surrounding him dispersed leaving him with just a small aura.

Raditz very quickly noticed the change in the young boy. Looking at his eyes he wasn't met with innocent look and black pupils, rather he was met with a look of hate accompanied by yellow glowing pupils, red irises and black sclera which chilled him to the bone. Another characteristic was a white mask that covered his face. It looked like a skull of some kind of an animal with white teeth connected to each other. Three black strips were located vertically to each other making the mask look even more deadly. Another change of appearance were his clothes. They had been replaced by black energy surrounding him only outlining his basic physical features.

Gohan lifted up his hand towards the sky. In a blink of an eye small particles of black energy started surrounding his hand and black lighting occasionally danced around his body. The black energy rapidly changed its shape as soon it formed into a black sword over twice as long as Gohan's body. Even though he was only two and a half he had a height of a five year old. The sword was was nearly four feet long. The energy having created the sword began working on something else. Soon afterwards the sword was attached to a black chain which Gohan used to swing the sword which promptly created a small tornado. His playtime was over when the chain wrapped around his arm and he himself had caught the hilt of the blade.

Gohan descended to the ground while Raditz slowly started to step back.

"Are you afraid uncle?" asked Gohan. If five minutes ago Raditz believed that there could be nothing more frightening than the figure in front of him, then he heard it now. The squeaky voice of Gohan had all but disappeared. It was replaced with a deeper one, but Raditz didn't hear one voice talking instead he heard two talking in perfect symmetry which stopped all of his movements and froze him to the ground.

"You could had run when I gave you the chance, after all I didn't name my race for no reason. I knew it would strike fear in your heart. I wanted to save you away from death, but I'm afraid now it's too late" with that Gohan started slowly approaching him

"Stay away from me you demon! Don't get any closer! If you kill me my comrades will come back here within a year to destroy your pathetic life as well as this planet to avenge my death. This scouter is also a communication device so they witnessed all of the events taking place here. I was the weakest in their group, both of them are a lot stronger than me" Raditz tried in desperate attempt to survive.

Instead of replying Gohan threw his sword at him. Instead of aiming at his head or heart like Raditz expected, it hit his leg slicing it off. Instead of blood coming out the flesh was starting to rot. Gohan pulled back on the chain of the sword bringing back the hilt to his hand. He made another few steps and finally stood over the form of his uncle.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make this as painful as possible" sneered Gohan

With that he slowly started cutting up his uncle. Soon all his limps had fallen off, rotten and disintegrated before hitting the ground. All was left was his torso and tail. Looking at the tail Gohan went on to grab it. Adding some pressure he continue to hurt his uncle with amusement in his eyes.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the battlefield Goku eyes flew open as he sensed the dark presence that replaced his son. Looking at him he was equally afraid as Raditz or Piccolo. Seeing his son torturing his brother brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't believe what kind on a monster possessed his only child. Trying to shout to him to kill him already instead of torturing him he was met with a blood get caught up in his throat. With one final glance Son Goku, the world champion of the world as well as it's saviour has left this world.<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan continued the torture while in his head he continued the battle for dominance of his body. The battle was with himself and he was losing. He didn't know how but he heard his father's voice, which brought him the power he desperately needed and regained control. Even though he was seeing the events that happened outside of his body, after getting back the control he couldn't be possibly more disgusted with the blood that stained his limbs and lips. Opening up his had he saw his uncles teeth. Throwing them quickly away they were destroyed by his aura. Looking at his uncles eyes they were pleading him for mercy. His response was a cut to his head which instead of falling off, was absorbed and destroyed by his aura, only the scouter hitting the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>The young boy was soon on his knees crying his heart out as his transformation had left him. He cried silently for his fathers death but also because of the monster that he felt he became even if he couldn't control his body to stop this. The energy of the transformation and of the events of the day soon drained him completely as he promptly passed out.<p>

Piccolo finally stood up regaining his footing. Just as a plane landed, with master Roshi, Bulma and Krillen. Roshi felt all the events taking place and looking around for the body of Raditz he discovered it to be gone just as he expected. Walking out of the plane they were greeted with another phenomenon which consisted of Piccolo regenerating his arms. They spotted Goku at the side just as he started to disappear.

Finally Roshi asked "What happened here?"

"The brat exploded with some unbelievable power before he tortured Raditz and killed him" he continued "The saiyan mentioned his comrades coming here within a year. Goku's body was taken to the otherworld which must be the old's farts doing. I'm taking the brat for training. He said that his comrades are a lot stronger than him and be here within a year. Even though I should kill this brat before his power grows to strong and he will kill everyone, I feel like his going to be needed in the upcoming battle" with that Piccolo finished the conversation. He then went over and grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt.

"Wait! You can't just take him away like that" shouted Bulma

"Try to stop me" Piccolo replied with a smirk. He then lifted off the ground.

Bulma looked at the ground from where Piccolo had just disappeared and saw a green object. Coming closer to it she lifted it up to discover it was a device worn by that alien. She took it with her before going back to the plane.

"Come on guys, let's go we have to find the dragonballs to wish Goku back to life" the expression on the master's and students face changed from sadness as they realized that Goku could be brought back to life.

* * *

><p>Three hours later<p>

Gohan woke up with a headache. Looking around he saw that he was on some kind of a desolate island. Looking around he saw Piccolo meditating under a tree.

"You're finally awake brat"

"Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me? I know you were thinking about it so don't try to deny"

"We're here to train. I will train you personally as long as you survive the next six months here alone in the wilderness"

"Why would you want to train me?" asked Gohan confused

"If you don't remember than let me remind you. In one years time two powerful saiyans will come here to destroy you and this planet. They are coming significantly to kill you, but as you are probably out only chance of survival then I'm going to train you so that you can stand a small chance against them"

Just then all the events started coming back to Gohan. Of all the things he did. Right now he wanted nothing more than a hug and words of comfort coming from his mother. Piccolo saw what was going on through his head before he blasted away.

"I'll see you in six months" shouted Piccolo as his figure disappeared.

Gohan started crying again as he hugged his legs and his thoughts continued going back over the events that occurred. In the back of his mind he could hear a new voice, this voice would soon make itself know to the young dracaliar.

* * *

><p>&amp; This concludes chapter 4 if you include the prologue. Creating the new race made me also create some different characteristics and abilities. This is just one of them when you take away all the restrains. I've reedited this chapter a couple of times and unfortunately this was the best I could do:

Telling me what you think and how I can improve my story would be appreciated. I've read it over a couple of time by if there are any mistakes then please do tell unless they are really tiny ones so I can correct them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bold italic- dracaliar language used when Gohan talks with his counterpart (for now anyways)**_

_Italics- a speaker which you will know at the end of chapter_

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Gohan woke up a couple of hours later. Looking around he realised that it was already getting dark. Looking up at the stars he sighed. It was so beautiful at night. At home he was always forced to go to bed early and never before had he seen stars, or for that matter the moon. Looking around he soon enough spotted the huge object in the sky. Trying to remember from the books he read about the lunar cycle he quickly came to conclusion that it was a full moon. Staring at it he couldn't understand the small tugging at the back of his head. This changed as well as his body started to react to its light.

That is when his saiyanin side appeared in front of him. Even though no one else could see him as neither of the sides were dominant, they both usually communicated through a small projection in their eyes. It was easier talking when looking at someone instead of talking to yourself.

The saiyanin side touched him with his hand before the two swapped place and moments later the transformation stopped taking place. Even without transforming Gohan's power doubled.

"**We're going to have to train really hard from now on"**

"_**I know, we can't lose control like that every time we **__**need**__** to use this form"**_

"**I still can't believe that something so evil could reside in us and especially do those terrible things. Even if he got what he deserved for destroying so many worlds we still shouldn't had been the once to exact the revenge. Killing is one thing, but putting someone through that torture is just unbearable"**

"_**I know, we wouldn't feel so guilty if we just killed him on the spot"**_ Gohan sighed before looking away from the moon and laying under the old oak tree. He fall asleep soon afterward only to be haunted by nightmares of him torturing people in most painful ways possible.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up in the morning, hearing the sounds of nature he opened his eyes. Realizing just how hungry he was he stood up. Looking around he unexpectedly spotted his sword just beside where he was sitting. Looking at it he saw that it changed. It shortened just enough to be able to strip it to his backside. Examining it more closely he quickly realized that it lost it's darkness and now the blades metal was of a blue colour. Even though he never seen this metal before a thought appeared in his mind that it was reunite. He ignored it and continued examining it. Looking at the hilt he found a black stone attached to it. What surprised him more were other stones surrounding it. He could tell that the black gem was an onyx while the others consisted of diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds. The sword now had a guard which surprisingly looked like a dragon's tail wrapping around the blade before going to the other side. He looked at it more closely and saw that on one side was a face of a dragon, just like the one his father told him about while the other resembled its tail. The only spottable difference was its silver colour. This sight was truly amazing. He then looked at the blade. It was wider at the base beside the hilt then narrowing at the end. He then noticed the once long chain. Looking at it not it must had gotten at least ten times shorter.<p>

Just as he decided to look for the sheath of the sword, the chain reacted instantly rapping around the blade before changing into a white leather. Gohan believing that nothing more could surprise him put the sword to his back. Just as he expected the sword stuck to him if knowing what he was thinking. It then disappeared out of view.

Looking around he soon heard sounds of a waterfall. With his enhanced hearing he quickly followed the sound. Arriving at the waterfall twenty minutes later he jumped into the water and started looking for some fish. Finding some just moments later he got out of the water carrying the fish by its tail. He then cooked the fish and quickly ate it.

Now full of energy to spare Gohan had began his training. He sat down cross-legged under the waterfall and had water fall on his head from the top. He didn't know why, but he believed that this would help him clear his mind. After two hours he stopped. His guilt had all vanished. Now he was ready to begin his real training. Just as he was beginning his warm up. A figure lurked from behind a tree called out to him. What surprised him even more was a lack of ki. Looking at the man he guessed him to be around twenty. He had a lot of muscles which could be seen over his long-sleeved black shirt. The man's hair resembled that of his father, but instead of sticking out to the sides, it stuck out into the air. His hair colour was the most unusual Gohan had ever seen. It was white and gave the figure a commanding aura.

"_Your coping with guilt unnaturally well young one"_

"What are you talking about? For that matter just who are you?" questioned Gohan

"_I will not reveal you my name nor anything about me until you beat me in battle so prepare yourself"_

With that he attacked. The astonishing thing was that instead of mêlée combat the strange pulled out a sword which Gohan could not notice till the last second. He dodged the first two attacks before trying to reach out for his own sword one only to see that it was not there. Looking at the sword of the stranger he saw that it was the exact replica of his one just a lot longer. The confused look on his face made the stranger laugh.

"_Ah, so you don't know how to reach out for your sword. Hmm, that was unexpected… I've would have thought that you'd be done with the basics by now"_ The stranger put his sword to his back where it disappeared "_Hmm, now how can I explain to you on how to reach out and use your sword. How about you just watch me do it. I think this is the fastest option" _with that the stranger's hand glowed with blue energy before he reached for his backside, in closer look you could see the sword begging to appear before he took it out into his hand. "_Now that you've seen me do it, its your turn"._

Gohan got an unconvinced look on his face before he did the same as his opponent, but instead of blue energy silver one appeared. When the sword revealed itself its blade was now purple and all the gems glowed at once. He could just feel power radiating off it. He couldn't marvel it's glory for long as he was attacked once again.

Gohan blocked to the right, then dodged to the left. His tried to retaliate but found the stranger to always predict his movements. Furthermore the hits he received were getting stronger every time and the sword felt like it was getting heavier. Then he was knocked to the ground panting. The unknown man pointed the tip of his sword to his throat "_Get up, fight like you mean it or die" _these harsh words got Gohan a lot more motivated. He reached out for his sword once again and was soon on the offensive. He attacked harder, faster and more fiercely, but whatever he did his attacks were parried away with ease.

Soon he was knocked to the ground once again "_You're pathetic. A real disgrace to your ancestors. The dracliars race was extremely powerful. Your so weak that you make them look like something which they surely weren't"_

"What can you know about my race?" snarled Gohan.

"_I know a lot more than you could ever learn. Even though you were born with minor knowledge about your past you still know nothing about them! The only things you know are some stupid legends which you read from your uncles mind and used against him"_

Gohan flinched when he heard about his uncles. He then realized that he didn't really know anything more than that they were extremely powerful, fierce in battle and protected the innocent. Over things he know was what he read from his uncles mind and used as a bluff.

Gohan's head bowed down, he felt defeated and shamed. The stranger's words struck deep into his heart. " Can you please tell me more about them?" he asked in a sad voice

"_I told you before, I'll answer any of your questions if you defeat me in battle, if you don't then you'll die. Now get up I gave you enough rest" _he attacked again, but Gohan didn't care anymore. He knew that he couldn't win. Not without any swordsman skills or experience. Fighting on instinct with more powerful opponent just didn't make him strong enough even with his extremely sensitive senses.

The stranger attacked expecting Gohan to block his attack, but instead Gohan didn't even move to dodge it.

Gohan saw the movement as in slow motion, but he didn't feel fear. He knew that this hit would take his head off, but instead he smiled. As the sword neared closer he looked at his opponents eyes. They weren't eyes of a murdered, but rather gentle and caring. He closed his eyes. Then the sword hit his flesh, he expected pain and death, but instead was rewarded by nothing. He opened his eyes to see that the sword was stock in his neck. Then it was pulled out, but no blood came flying out.

"_Your to brave for your own good, you faced death with no fear. I was wrong about you, your braver than most man were a couple of times older than you. This courage is something I don't understand. Even though you are so young you face anything thrown at you with no fear. Rest up, train do whatever you want.. Tomorrow we shall fight once again so prepare yourself."_ with that he disappeared.

Gohan looked around astounded by what he was told. He didn't know why but he felt connected to this stranger and a word of praise cheered him up. He got up, he knew he had to get ready for tomorrow otherwise….he preferred not to think of the otherwise. His stomach growled which made him take another break.

He dived in the lake once again and came out with more food. He used his ki to cook it and ate it. The hunger once again satisfied he decided to train with his sword. He took it in his hand before calling out to his counterpart which suddenly appeared in front of his eyes with a sword and the same look of determination. The two looked at each other and with a slight nod attacked. They continued the battle unaware that a figure watched his every movement with a pride look on his face.

* * *

><p>His training stopped a couple of hours later when his young body couldn't take anymore of the stress and gave out. He once again woke up in the morning only this time to a smell of food. Looking up he was met with the stranger cooking something in what looked like a pot made of ki.<p>

"_Finally your awake, eat up and then we'll fight once again"_ Gohan could only nod as his stomach made itself knows once again.

Ten minutes later the two faced of each other again. Both swords held in their hands. This time Gohan was the first one to attack. Once again all his attacks were parried away, this time he could feel something different. A sudden thought came to mind to charge some ki into the sword. The result was unexpected as his sword got longer in length and with. The blade also change colour to a dark green and felt a lot lighter than before. Attacking once again he discovered that his hits were doing a lot stronger as it looked like the stranger was actually trying to avoid his movements. The two fought for another hour before Gohan was licking the ground once again.

"_I see you've improved, a lot more than I'd expect from one day's work. You're movements are no longer sloppy but rather a lot more accurate and deadly. I think I've seen enough. Now I want you to transform into the form you faced Raditz in"_

"Why do you want me to transform?" asked startled Gohan already feeling sweat running down his back and a frightful look on his face.

"_I want to see if you can control the beast you unleashed upon yourself. You gained control once, I wish to see if you can do it once again, though this time without any damage to your surroundings."_

" I can't transform. I've already decided that I'll never transform into that again. The things I experienced while transformed were not something I'd ever want to repeat again."

"_In this case I'm going to have to force you to do it. I know what you feel and that transforming into that is something you'd rather never experience again, but I'm afraid that if you don't learn the control now you'll get consumed by the evil"_

Knowing he couldn't do anything Gohan begged with tears in his eyes "Please, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else"

"_Just do as I say and transform"_

Gohan obliged. He didn't know why but he trusted the stranger more than himself. He also felt that he had to do it, not only for him but also for himself. He expected that he will have to transform into that sometime in future, but he never expected it to be this quickly. He concentrated, and soon he felt it. This dark sensation filled his mind. He touched on its surface same as the last time trying to bring out as small amount as he could from this vast pool of ki. This time though there was a notable change. He didn't lose control of his body like the last time, but was rather forced to fight for it.

On the outside the stranger looked at Gohan. His eyes narrowed as he felt the battle taking place inside of him as his appearance started to change. His clothes all disappeared to be replaced by dark energy. Darkness covered his face which was replace with replace with this freighting mask once it disappeared. He could feel Gohan and could tell that he was winning this war inside of him. His power level continued to rise stopping abit lower than the last time.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world Piccolo was meditating when he felt Gohan's power level rise and darkness consume his ki.<p>

"Damn what is this brat up to now?" he asked himself. He scanned the ki around Gohan only to find that there was no one he could be fighting. 'what is he doing? Had he lost control and got consumed by this evil? No this can't be it. I can feel something different in his power. It's very similar but it looks like he's fighting for control. Come on brat, you can't lose this war' thought Piccolo before going back to his meditation while keeping an eye on Gohan.

* * *

><p>All around the world fighters that could feel energy all snapped their heads to the direction of the evil ki. They could feel that someone was fighting against losing himself in it and all hoped that he will succeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield Gohan's eyes snapped open. This time they didn't display a murderous look and lust for battle but rather indifference. This is how Gohan felt at the moment. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel any emotions. Nothing at all. It seemed like all of his life was just ripped away from him but instead of feeling sadness or anger he felt nothing. During the last transformation, most of his emotions disappeared as well. All that was left was lust for blood and someone's pain. This was what truly terrified him of the form. The dissapearance of all emotions.<p>

Gohan stared at his opponent. The now black sword held firmly in his hand. He didn't power up any farther than he was since the begging of his transformation. This time it didn't create any significant changes to the atmosphere nor anything as remotely similar as the last time.

"_Very well Gohan, I didn't expect it but you have full control of your transformation…lets see how long you can fight in it"_

The two rushed at each other again. This time they both ignored basic defences and just attacked to cause as much damage to each other as possible. After another hour of battle, they both were panting hard, had multiple bruises and cuts and both had the same look on their faces.

Gohan could feel something changing. At the begging of the fight he felt completely nothing. Even when he was cut by his opponent he didn't feel pain or any emotions. Now after staying in this form for a lot longer he started to enjoy the fight and feel happy.

They both had the same look on their face. It was finally time to finish their battle. Gohan didn't even realise that he was charging an attack, but noticed it when his sword got a black and red aura. He neither didn't know why or how but the words left his mouth itself

"Dark slash!" before he could register what happened his attack left sword. The attacked travelled in a straight line getting wider the further it travelled. Gohan could only assume that an attack such as this could be great for war, destroying armies with just one slash. The stranger released his own attack

"The rip of the seven dragons! This attack was similar to Gohan, but instead of one attack, there was a release of seven ones were rapidly one after another in a cross pattern.

The two attacks fought for dominance before finally exploding sending both warriors in opposite directions and knocking them both out.

They both woke up a couple of hours later. In the meantime Gohan had lost his transformation.

"_You have beaten me Gohan as I promised I will answer any questions you might have"_

"I didn't really beat you, it would be more accurate to call it a draw" stated Gohan

"_It doesn't matter what you think, all that is important is that you had me knocked out so ask any questions you have"_

"err, okay. How about I ask an easy one first. What is your name and who are you?" Gohan asked with determined look in his eyes

"_You can call me Shadowstrike, and I'm not what I appear to be. I allow you to see me in my human form so its easier for you to comprehend what's happening. In all reality I'm the king dragons and I reside in side of your sword or more precisely you. I am also the keeper of your power. It is me who protects you from not going overboard and getting yourself killed. This is one of the characteristic of your race. They were able to connect themselves to their weapons and establish a connection so deep that they split a part of their soul and connected it to their weapons. Your connection was created when you transformed. The form you can now use was always called a hollowfication"_

"It's called that because feel hollow and empty inside right? When you cannot feel emotions its like your soul was ripped away from you leaving nothing behind"

"_Yes, that's precisely why it got its name. I'm pretty sure that you are wondering why I'm here and not inside your mind. To answer this question I'm here because you needed me. Even though you coped extremely well with the transformation and hadn't lost your mind, you still held an inner doubt about losing control. My other reason is to train you. I can only be as strong as you are as I'm only an extension of your skills. But I will pass all the knowledge and skill I posses to you"_

"So you will teach me how to fight using the sword to the best of it's abilities?"

"_Yes, we will start the training tomorrow, while every month I'll teach you more about the history of your race, now get some rest as the training starts early"_

Shadowstrike then disappeared, but now Gohan could feel him. He was just beside one of the doors in his mind. He could also feel his spirit inside of the sword which changed into energy and disappeared on his back.

On the other side of the world Piccolo felt Gohan win control, his ki then appeared to be fighting before disappearing. 'so the brat is using his spare time to train, this will be hard. He was strong enough before, but I wonder how strong he will get in the next six months. Now time to worry about that now, I have my own training to take care off' Piccolo then created two copies of himself, with that all three started to fight against each other.

& And this is the end of this chapter, introducing a sword to tell more about the past was pretty clever right?^^ Now I wonder how many people believed that Gohan was born with the knowledge about his race. Hmm no one probably guessed that he could just made things up to scare Raditz or use some things from reading his memories either… people don't look at the small details these day.

Originally I planned on doing just that using the name of the race just to scare Raditz and sometime in the future reveal the original one, but as you can see I'm not good in making up names so that won't happen… unfortunately=/

Please drop a review to tell me what you think, point out any mistakes, or anything you'd like to see or want to ask. Till the next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Chapter six…

"_Today I'm going to teach you a basic sword stance, after which you will train in proper ki manipulation"_

"But I know how to manipulate ki, what's the point in training it"

"_This is where your wrong. You only know the combat aspect of ki. But to master it you have to also train it in other uses for it. Back in the old days, ki was used for many things. Because of the high gravity of the planet it was used to strengthen all the household equipment, or even used ki to create them" _

"So I can only master the arts of ki if I find different uses for it? How will this help me?"

"_You will be able to charge your ki a lot faster, concentrate more ki in one spot and the ki that would usually be absorbed by the air will just make your blasts stronger"_

* * *

><p><em>Six months later…<em>

For the last six months Gohan was trained in the arts of swordsmanship and ki. This resulted in small physical improvements, but a great ki one. In those time he also mastered his hollowifcation only to find another part of himself and after some time being able to communicate to it to the astonishment of Shadowstrike who had never seen anyone get in contact with that form.

Gohan's progress in ki could be very clearly seen. He founds ways to use his ki in ways he didn't even ever imagine he could. Some of the things he learned were to create his own clothes, create objects from ki, but also to manipulate ki so that he could control the nature around him. He was even able to change the weather, but also form shapes in water of anything he wanted. This part was the most difficult of all and required a lot of concentration. The last thing he learned was to change the gravity around him. This was very useful but also very draining. He tried many times to just use it on himself, but had to give up after just five minutes in each try. He finally decided that if he couldn't use it on himself till he's stronger then it would be very useful against enemies.

Today was the day Piccolo would come to train him. He didn't really remember it till Piccolo landed in front of him, and only then he realized that the first six months of his training and survival were over.

"I see you're still alive brat and you've gotten abit stronger. From now on you're my student and you will do exactly what I tell you to do"

"Ok, mr Piccolo, so what will you teach me"

"First I will test your strength, after this you I will teach you a proper combat stance"

Knowing that there was no sense in arguing Gohan decided to learn as much as he could. He already learnt that having a wide variety of stances makes you more unpredictable and harder for your opponent to win.

Gohan attacked, in his current state he was a little weaker than Piccolo, but his ki reserves were extremely high, a lot higher than his opponents. The only factor that could affect his chances of winning was battle experience, and small amount of knowledge about mêlée combat. His training didn't really consist of hand to hand battle, he only learned the proper form and how to attack his opponent, so Piccolo had a great advantage.

Gohan attacked with weak punches, keeping his defences high. He was just testing Piccolo, seeing what he was capable of. Piccolo was blocking his hits lazily, clearly annoyed that Gohan was testing him instead of the other way around. The he went on the offensive, he hit Gohan in the face with a punch and then delivered a strong kick to his back sending him with great speed into the mountain. He then focused his ki into his hand, he was waiting for Gohan to get up while putting as much ki into the attack as he could. When Gohan stood up he shouted "Destructive wave!" after which yellow energy left his palm and when straight for the youngster.

Gohan saw the attack. It was coming at him in high speed, he didn't have time to dodge so instead he focused his own ki into his hand and sent a black blast straight at Piccolos.

Piccolo was clearly surprised by the attack, even more by its strength, he concentrate his energy for nearly a minute to form a blast this powerful while Gohan did it in just seconds. He frowned at this. The blast was overpowering his one, and if not for the fact that he heard Gohan's whisper the name of the attack, he would just assume that it was just an ordinary ki blast with small power, but he heard it he heard Gohan whisper "flare of darkness". He didn't know if the blast its self was so strong or if it was Gohan, but he knew one thing. He had to dodge! He moved just in time to avoid it. 'Now its not the time to think about his power, I need to focus otherwise the brat will beat me. If he's holding back then I'm in trouble'

Piccolo went once again on the offensive flying towards Gohan at high speed. Then he could tell that something was wrong. The smirk on Gohan's face and his hand put up is he was charging an attack. Suddenly he hit the ground hard. The momentum but him in a decent size crater. As he got up, he saw Gohan standing in the same look in his face trying to act innocent. He was holding both his hands behind his back and looking at the sky. He was whistling… in a matter of seconds, Piccolo's vein started pulsing 'This damn brat is mocking me, we both know that he was the one that did something that pulled me to the ground, but here he is acting all innocent, I'll teach him, I'll beat him to the blood pulp and then we'll see who'll be the last one laughing'

Piccolo attacked once again, this time leaving an afterimage and attacking from behind. Gohan tried to block the hit only to receive three more in the chest. He could feel from the pain that Piccolo was no longer holding back, but just trying to beat him up as much as he could. Soon enough he was on the stock in the ground, a small crater surrounding him. He was drenched in blood and sweat, but he knew that all the pain will only make him stronger. He shakily stood up, and the moment he was up on the feet he was attacked again. He tried to block as many hits as he could, but was still hit by majority of them. Trying out the offensive, he immediately regretted it as his defences were even weaker than before and he was hit with multiple punches and kicks and not long after, he found his face back in the ground. Getting up once again he attacked.

'He's determined. I can see that he barely stands, but he still attacks, this is unreal'.

Gohan attacked with a flying kick. His ki reserves were getting shorter by the minute. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight and probably many more to come, but he wouldn't give up. He would fight till he could no longer stand and then use the rest of his ki reserves to move his limps.

Gohan continued attacking sending powerful kicks and punches. They were all blocked by Piccolo though. His movements were getting sloppier and weaker. He even attacked with his tail to the surprise of Piccolo, but that did no real damage.

Ten minutes later he passed out. What surprised Piccolo was his body's reaction. Instead of letting him drop to the ground, he caught him in his arms, before he placed him gently on the ground. Piccolos body went numb with shock at what he just did, he only now realized what he had done.

Looking down on the sleeping figure, a small smile showed on his face. 'You did well kid, now get some rest. We have a lot of training to do if we want to be ready for when the saiyans arrive'. With this thought Piccolo went away to meditate, he needed to know why he was warming up to Gohan, even though the said person didn't know about it.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up an hour later. Seeing Piccolo meditating he decided to go and get himself some food.<p>

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he heard Gohan's movement. He watch as he jumped into the lake to get out moments carrying a fish. What surprised him next were his movements. He moved his hands in spherical pattern and then small amounts of energy started seeping into his movements. Soon enough there was a bright red frying pan in its place. He let it go but instead of hitting the ground as expected, the pan floated in the air. Gohan then threw the fish into the air before reaching out behind his back. Piccolo got a shock of his life when Gohan pulled out a sword out of nowhere before slicing the fish. All the bits of it landed in the pan and the sword dissolved into the air with a small pop sound. Piccolo decided not to question of what just happened. He felt it was safer to not know some things.

Not ten minutes later the smell of burning fish to his nostrils woke Gohan up from his daydream. He placed a finger on the pan before it changed into a green colour and the heat soon disappeared.

"Want some fish mr Piccolo, it's a bit burnt, but shouldn't taste to bad"

"I don't eat, water is all I need for a living"

"Suite yourself" Gohan replied before tearing his teeth into the food. Soon there was nothing left and he patted his stomach.

Seeing Piccolo ignoring him Gohan decided to spend his time entertaining himself. Moving his hands in various patterns over the water, he formed a water dragon, he quickly recalled Shadowstrike's draconic description of himself before trying to manipulate the water into something that could more or less resemble him. He concentrated as hard as he could before the water started to move into shapes. He didn't even notice as Piccolo walk behind him to see what he was doing.

Slowly Gohan created a small dragon, adding small characteristics such as wings, legs and a tail. He then added small amount of golden ki to create its scales. Examining his work, he was pretty happy with the results. From his description he created something that could possibly look like his friend and guardian.

"Nice work you've done here kid"

Startled Gohan lost concentration of his hi ki and the water dropped back to the lake. "Thanks mr Piccolo. Are we going back to training now because I think I'm ready to train more"

"Sure kid, let's go. It's time I teach you the demon style of fighting"

The two went back to their training, which continued for the next six months.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the otherworld Goku had just arrived on King Kai's planet. As soon as he arrived on the planet he landed flat on his face. The gravity taking a toll on his body. With a lot of effort he got up before walking to the strongest ki.<p>

"ARRRGGGHHH!" King Kai screamed in terror seeing Goku

"Hey, there. Are you by any chance King Kai?" asked Goku with a scratch on his head.

The fat blue figure examined Goku.

"Yes, I am the famous King Kai, why are you here?"

"Oh, then hi King Kai, my names Goku and I came here to get training from you"

"Oh, so you came to me to learn some jokes? Very well, if you have a pen and a paper take this down, this one is really funny. What's always behind time, the back of the clock" with that King Kai started laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground while hold his stomach.

"Errrm, King Kai… Actually I came here for martial arts training, not for comedy"

At that King Kai stood up.

"Humph, I will not have a student with no sense of humour"

Goku started laughing awkwardly, even though it was forced it made King Kai soon join in the laughter as well.

"I will consider taking you as my student if you can make me laugh, but anyways why do you wish for me to train you?"

"In a couple of months time, two saiyans will arrive on earth to destroy it. I need to get strong so that I can beat them and save the earth" replied Goku

King Kai's eyes widened when the saiyans, were mentioned before his gaze turned to a waving tail behind Goku's back. He then paled.

"Arrgh, you're one of the saiyans"

"How did you know I was a saiyan King Kai"

The kai just pointed at his tail.

"Oh, right I totally forgot that it grew back when I died" said Goku with a small laugh.

To be continued…

The next chapter will feature the arrival of the Saiyans. How will the z fighters fare against them?

Will Gohan's progress be enough to win the battle? Or will he lose control and destroy the earth himself?

& I didn't really know how to end this chapter, anyways this concludes the end of the training. Not that I described a lot of it. I just wanted to get all of this done with and move on.

Anyways please drop a review to let me know that someone is actually reading this story. Also please point out any mistakes so that I can correct them if you see them.

Please take part in the poll for the future pairings.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Outside the atmosphere of earth, two space pods were currently decreasing their speed. They would be landing in less than ten minutes. In the space pods sat two saiyanin warriors Prince Vegeta and the General of the saiyain army Nappa.

Earth special forces had felt their arrival, and were anxiously awaiting their landing.

Ten minutes later the two pods landed in the middle of the North City. People looked at the pods utterly terrified. Out of them came out two people dressed in some kind of armour. The first one was a short guy with hair which resemble the flame. The second was bald, but very muscular, he had an evil smirk on his face. Putting up two fingers into the air. The city was levelled down and completely destroyed. The two then put their fingers on the scouters which started flashing.

"Let's go Nappa, the strongest people are to the south east. That's probably where the brat who killed Raditz is"

The two flew off and the landed in grassland just in front of Piccolo and Gohan. Who were awaiting them.

"That's probably that brat who killed Raditz" said Nappa

"Oh, what gave me away? Was it the tail?" questioned Gohan sarcastically.

Nappa got mad while Vegeta laughed at Nappa's stupidity.

"We didn't come here to kill you brat, Raditz was a weakling and got what he deserved. We wouldn't even had come here if not for the a couple of words which we heard in the transition about reviving someone using the dragonballs. This legend was quite popular in the galaxy, but with you here I couldn't be more surprised if it wasn't true. So how about it? Will you give as the dragonballs nicely or do we have to beat the location of them from you?"

Before Gohan could respond four more figures dropped to the ground of the battlefield. In those four the was Krillen which Gohan still remembered, the other three were unknown to him, but by their appearance he could tell that the one with three eyes was Tien, the one with white face was Chaiatzo and he assumed that the last one had to be Yamcha. His father had talked a lot about his adventures with them as a nighttimes stories when he was still alive. He then focused back on his opponents.

"Hey Vegeta, isn't the green bean a namek?"

Vegeta's gaze shifted to the body of the green warrior, examining him if he was for sale. After taking a good look he finally stated "Oh yes, I think he's a namek alright. He must be the one who created the dragonballs, the legends stated that it was someone with green skin who made them"

Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise is the final revelation about his race. He knew he wasn't human, but neither could he tell when he originally came from. 'If I survive this battle, then I'm going to visit my home planet. I wonder how it looks' thought Piccolo

"So how will it be, will you give us the dragon balls or are you going to fight us?" questioned Vegeta

"We'd never give dragonballs to the monsters like you" shouted Krillen

At that Gohan palmed his face. Here he was going to pretend to know nothing about the existence of the dragonballs, and that fool ruined his plan.

"Can I take care of the half-breed Vegeta, he really annoys me?"

"In all realities you're the half-breed" responded Gohan with a laugh.

"How dare you laugh at me you damn brat" shouted Nappa before attempting to fly at Gohan, but he was very quickly stopped by Vegeta.

"Wait Nappa, I want to know how strong they are. Plant the saibaman, there should be six of them left. They're as strong as Raditz was so let's see how they will fare against them"

"Alright Vegeta" said Nappa with a annoyed voice. He really wanted to rip that brats hands off.

Nappa kneeled down before creating six holes in the ground. He then took out the seeds out of his pockets before filling them in and placing the dirt over it. He then took some bottle with greenish water in it before watering them.

In the place of the seeds came out six green creatures. They were an ugly sight at which Gohan frowned.

"There's six of you and six saibaman, so how about we make a small tournament?" questioned Vegeta

Krillen was just about to accept when Gohan got in front of him

"No, were not going to take part in your games" shouted Gohan.

He then reached for his back and grappled the hilt of his sword which just came to view to everyone eyes. With one swift slice he shouted "Dark slash", out of the sword came out a strong energy attack which expanded in size the further it went. It then cuts threw all of the sibaman cutting them in half, before being easily swatted away to a side with Vegeta's hand.

Everyone was surprised at what they just saw. They could hardly believe that Gohan, took out a sword out of nowhere and then destroyed his enemy in one slice. All but Piccolo, had smiled at what happened. But Piccolo saw something different. He had seen Gohan perform this attack many times before, and all of them were stronger than this. He also noticed that Gohan was panting after it. Something that had never happened before. He then placed his sword into the ground before leaning on it to help himself stand. Now Piccolo knew that there was definitely something wrong happening with him.

Gohan also realized this changes 'Why am I so weak, this kind of attack would never drain me like this. What's happening to me?' He then felt pain in his head. It was getting worse with ever second. He then screamed in pain.

Everyone noticed the events, and Gohan's behaviour, but with the scream of pain came out power beyond anything felt before. The winds picked up and a small tornado surrounded the battlefield. The weather changed as black clouds gathered over Gohan, Lighting started hit his form.

"Vegeta what's happening? My scouter is going crazy, its reading that his power level is at fifteen thousand and quickly growing, not it's at eighteen thousand"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" snarled Vegeta which was starting to sweat now 'What is this brat, his power level got from three thousand to over eighteen in a matter of seconds and it keeps rising. It's stronger than mine, how can this be that this brat surpassed me at that age'

Then all stopped. The winds disappeared, the black clouds dispersed and so did the power. Out of the cloud of smoke everyone saw the figure of Gohan. He was knocked out down on the ground, his clothes were ripped apart and his body was bleeding heavily. His ki had nearly disappeared.

Vegeta looked at the chest going up and down

"Nappa, finish off this brat before he pulls so other move like that"

Nappa then rushed at Gohan with a sadistic glint in eyes.

To Piccolo all movement ceased as if time suddenly stopped when he looked at Nappa rushing at Gohan. With a determined look he went to intercept his movement. Just as Nappa was preparing a blast to finish off Gohan, Piccolo appeared in front of him and kicked him in the head. Nappa flew back and found himself in a small crater.

That took all the Z fighters to snap out of their thoughts and the rush at Nappa. They all worked together perfectly even though neither trained a lot with each other. Nappa was sent flying from one warrior to the next, but when this kind of beating would kill someone normal, Nappa appeared to have not even a scratch and his power didn't get any lower.

"Stop playing around Nappa finish them off and then kill the brat"

Nappa was kicked in Tien's way, Tien tried to kick him, but this time Nappa dodged the blow just barely avoiding it and then grabbed the outstretched leg. Nappa hit it with an elbow, instantly breaking and shattering the bone. With the leg still in hand he started to descend to the ground, quickly getting more speed he stopped just before hitting it while tossing Tien. Immediately afterwards a huge crater was formed. The form of Tien laying still, heavily bloodied. His neck was twisted to a side showing that he was dead.

There was no time for mourning as Nappa attacked once again. This time his target was Yamcha. Nappa send a blast in his way, which only acted as a distraction as just seconds later he blurred behind him. Taking him in a headlock. Instead of waiting for him to run out of air, Nappa filled one hand with ki before sending it at the back of his opponent. The blast went straight through leaving a huge hole in the middle of his torso. With that Yamcha dropped to the ground

Krillen, Piccolo and Chiatzo watched in fear as two of their allies were killed in seconds. Knowing what will happen next Chiatzo decided to take his fate into his own hand as he sneaked behind Nappa. He then attached himself to his back. With that his body started to glow as his ki built up. Nappa in desperation to get him off his back flew into the ground back first. He repeated it few more times with no results. Then Chiatzo exploded. Debris was sent flying in every way while the body of Nappa was covered in smoke.

When the smoke disappeared, the body of Nappa was revealed completely unharmed except for his armour which disappeared in the explosion.

"Nappa, you fool! You've got to be more careful. This blast would have killed you if not for the armour"

"No worries Vegeta, I got it all under control"

Then they all heard it. A groan coming from Gohan. "Nappa, the brat's starting to wake up kill him quick" shouted Vegeta. He didn't want to deal with him if he could really get his power to that level.

Vegeta didn't have to wait long as Nappa charged a blast and sent it at the still unconscious Gohan.

Gohan was just opening his eyes when he saw the blast. Seeing it flying his way he was to paralyzed with fear to move. Suddenly Piccolo appeared in front of him. He took the blast for him. He was going to die. Gohan could feel it, the ki of his friend disappearing. Tears found its way to his eyes. He didn't cry for over a year, but now he did. His tears dripped to the ground. He walked closer to his fallen friend.

"Piccolo, please you can't die"

"You've showed me *gasp* what its like to have a true friend. Thank you Gohan" his body then went limp. Gohan continued crying over his fallen friend while his ki kept raising.

"Aww, what a touching moment, the child crying over his fallen friend" laughed Vegeta.

Then he saw it. They all so it for that case. His energy started rising even faster than before. A white aura started surrounding his body. It grew big and bigger till it rose to the sky. He then stood up. His eyes held a murderous gaze. He then looked at Nappa, who started sweating under the intensity of the stare. Gohan then pointed his hand at him. At first nothing happened, but then he started to feel a pull at his body. He tried powering up to fight against the pressure, but very quickly his body gave out and he slammed the ground hard. With the hit the pressure disappeared. He was a bit dazed of what happened but he had no time to think. Looking up he saw Gohan put his hand to a side. Small lighting crackled around his form while black energy focused at the tip of his hand. Moments later a huge black scimitar found its place in his hand.

It looked like it was absorbing the light around itself. The sight was utterly astonishing, as the darkness of his sword fought with his aura.

Gohan then disappeared out of sight. Nappa looked around desperately trying to find his opponent. Then he was hit with a punch in the stomach. The pain of the punch could only be compared to the intensity of Gohan's aura which burned Nappa's skin.

"If you think you ever experienced pain then what your going feel next will be something beyond your imagination" whispered Gohan in a soft voice

"This is for you Piccolo" he then said with even lighter whisper. He then pushed his sword into the heart of Nappa, but instead of dying, Nappa let out an ear piercing scream which come be felt miles away. Gohan then hit his throat and it stopped. Nappa was still trying to scream but was unable to.

"Cherish in the pain, for it is the last thing you will ever feel. The place I'm sending you to is worse than hell, for there not even pain exists. For the rest of interknit you will float in darkness, unable to move, unable to feel anything. You will quickly lose your sanity there. That place is a lot worse than dying, but that's what you deserve for the life you've lived and took"

Gohan then walked away. His energy was disappearing very quickly. This is the first time he performed this technique, but he could already see that it worked. A small portal was starting to surround the body of Nappa. Before he was sucked into it. Gohan smiled, before the last of his energy disappeared.

Vegeta stared in shock. This was the worst kind of torture he had ever seen in his life. He was petrified of what had just happened. Unable to thinks clearly, he decided that the wisest choice was to destroy that brat. He quickly gathered energy in his hand before sending the blast.

Just before it hit a yellow cloud took the boy and moved him away. Then a new figure with spiky hair descended on the ground, he held a deep scowl on his face which just didn't suite him.

He felt everything happening here since the moment he got on earth. He tried to get here as fast as he could, but being very close to the other side of earth, it took him a lot of time to arrived to the battlefield.

"Krillen take Gohan and get out of here, I'll finish off the things here"

Krillen was about to object, but then he looked at Goku's face. Goku's expression made Krillen shiver under his gaze. "Alright Goku" He then took Gohan of Nimbus and blasted away into the sky.

* * *

><p>Unseen to anyone around a news crew sat on the edge of the local mountain and recorded everything taking place. With their ultra sensitive equipment they were able to hear any conversation taking place.<p>

"Hey John, isn't that prince Goku, from the Ox kingdom and the child prince Gohan?"

"Yeah, they do look a lot alike don't they"

They conversation ceased to exist while Goku and Vegeta flew away.

* * *

><p>"So you must be Kakarrot?" asked Vegeta<p>

"Let's take this fight somewhere else, I don't want any interferences" stated Goku

Ignoring the lack of reply Vegeta said "Then lead the way Kakarrot"

With that they flew away. They stopped flying after ten minutes, landing on the desert.

The fight for the life of the earth was about to begin.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>&amp;Over 17k words in less than a week… pretty impressive huh? I think I'm spending to much time with this story… I was planning on just making some chapters in advance in case I can't update in some time, but I can't force myself to just not post them-.-<p>

Anyways… please post any suggestions, I've got the story planned out, but I still make changes all the time. Also please point out any mistakes. I read over the story, but I tend to miss small things.

I'm also hosting a poll for the future pairing so please take a look in that

As my last words I would like to thank for all the reviews


	8. Chapter 8

& Remainder: The poll for the Gohan's pairing is still opened and will be till I decide to introduce the characters so please vote in it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Goku and Vegeta stared down at each other. The tension was building up. They both waited for their opponent to attack and then they both rushed at each other. Kicks and punches were so strong that they created shockwaves when blocked. At the moment they were both testing their opponent trying to find any mistakes in their forms, while giving an impression that they were weaker than in reality. Vegeta then saw Goku's left side was not blocked. He then smirked before sending a fully powered punch. While Goku gasped for breath, Vegeta continued his assault adding two more punches to the face and a kick to the back. With that Goku was sent crashing to the ground.

He got up soon afterwards, a small bruise developing on his face. He wiped some blood of his mouth with the back of the sleeve before attacking once again.

The weather in the desert was felt by both saiyans as the sun continued to beat on them heavily. In just ten minutes of their fight they were sweating heavily and panting for breath.

"Your not bad Kakarrot, how about you and your son join me? You could get whatever you wanted as we get to control the universe"

"I've got all I want right here on earth, I could never kill for pleasure"

"Too bad Kakarrot, with Nappa gone you could had replaced him"

Stopping any further conversation Goku attacked. He swiftly jumped in front of Vegeta but instead of attacking he left behind an afterimage. The image continued its movement but when Vegeta tried to block its attack it went straight through him. Right then Vegeta realized his mistake, soon afterwards he was hit in the back, then in the legs and finally in the head. This caused him to accelerate towards the ground. Goku continued his attack by charging a Kamehameha wave, which he fired as soon as Vegeta stopped moving.

The wave hit Vegeta and exploded on contact surrounding him with smoke. When it cleared Vegeta stood there unharmed.

"If you want to beat me you have to try harder Kakarrot" said Vegeta in a mocking voice

"Kaioken" shouted Goku before being surrounded by a flaming red aura. With this new move all of his senses became sharper while his power level increase by half of what it was before.

Goku quickly attacked. Vegeta surprised with the new speed was immediately hit with few punches to the torso and face. He then quickly recovered and started blocking the oncoming hits. He was still stronger than Goku and it was showing as Goku's hits didn't do any real damage. He then hit Goku in the face which forced the younger saiyan out of his kaioken state. Goku quickly after that hit the ground again sending away debris from the new crater he formed.

As he stood up he panted for breath. He still didn't get used to having his body alive nor to the extreme heat of the desert. He was determined to win this fight. He couldn't let earth be destroyed that's why he trained after all.

"Kaioken times two!" this time his aura was bigger and of darker shade of red. His power multiplied by two and was now almost equal to that of Vegeta. The two rushed at each other again. This time Goku being able to hold his own much to the dismay of Vegeta

'How can he keep getting stronger, he should be getting weaker as the battle goes on but now he at my level. If this keeps on then he will beat me. I can't allow it. It would be a disgrace if a prince was beaten by a third class clown' thought Vegeta 'I need to finish this off quickly'

Vegeta flew high into the air

"If you dodge this Kakarrot then you can say goodbye to your precious earth"

"GALICK GUN FIRE!"

With the shout a pink wave of energy approached the earth. Goku stayed in its way waiting for the right moment while charging up his own Kamehameha.

Then he felt it and fired. The two blasts collided in mid air and fought for control. Goku was losing really bad. "Kaioken times three!" he shouted but this only brought the blasts to the middle. He knew that he couldn't take this for long. His body would give out very soon. 'Please hold on body' "Kaioken times four" these words came out as a whisper as Goku was overflowed with power. His blast quickly overpowered Vegeta before it slammed into the prince sending him away.

Goku dropped to the ground breathing really hard. His kaioken form was taking a huge toll on his body. All of his limbs were shaking while he no matter how hard concentrated couldn't stop their movement.

Vegeta arrived five minutes later, he was cover head to toe in his own blood. He had multiple bruises and cuts surrounding his body.

"I've had enough with you Kakarrot, I didn't want to resolve to using this, but you give me no choice. This is the most fearsome transformation of out race, behold the true might of the saiyans!" He then quickly gathered some ki into his hand before throwing it up in the ski.

Goku watched in amazement at the replica of a moon. Looking at it his tail slowly unwrapped from his waist which he sternly held under his clothes. Then all went blank to him as his primal mind started taking control of his body. Moments later two giant apes faced each other While one was in control the other destroyed the environment around him.

Seeing Goku transform made Vegeta's eyes widen. He thought that Kakarrot had lost his tail, at least that's what he heard from Raditz. He then remembered that Goku died. 'He must have regrown his tail at death, this is bad, fighting him in control would be bad enough, but he clearly isn't. With his primal mind having control over his body, this battle will only get harder. It usually took at least three saiyans to hold of someone who tried to get control over his transformation'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Krillen was just approaching the castle of the Ox King. Chichi had told him that she was going to stay there till Goku and Gohan come back, when Krillen had came to her with bad news. She didn't won't to be left alone in the middle of nowhere.<p>

As Krillen started to descend, he quickly sense out for the highest kis in the castle before going in. He was stopped by the guards, but he just ignored them and went inside. They tried to attack him by he just seemed to disappear into thin air, to them at least. He never was in the castle before, but he had no time to marvel in its beauty. Soon enough he approached the door behind which he felt Chichi and the Ox King.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a sight of Chichi and the Ox King watching the events on T.V. As he went inside they didn't even notice it. The news crew were approaching the new battlefield where two giant apes fought each other. Krillen paled as he sensed out their powers. They were at least ten times as strong as Goku and Vegeta were in their normal forms.

Suddenly Chichi turned around. Seeing Krillen and Gohan there she nearly passed out from the shock

"My baby!" she shouted before snatching Gohan off Krillen. Krillen didn't even see her move, but then he realized that he wasn't carrying Gohan anymore.

"He should be fine Chichi he just needs some rest" assured Krillen when Chichi got a very worried look on her face.

Just then Gohan stirred, his eyes snapped open when his mothers tears hit his face. He then felt in a distance two huge powers fighting.

"Oh, hi mum, long time no see right?" said Gohan with a small laugh and a famous son grin inherited by his father

"My baby, your ok! Mommy is so proud of you. I have seen you fight of these brutes, but now that your with me I'll never let you go. Mommy will protect you Gohan"

Looking around Gohan realized that he was in his grandfathers castle.

"How did I get here?" questioned Gohan

"I brought you here little buddy" said Krillen from the corner

"Is dad winning, how did his power level get so huge all of a sudden. I can sense that there is something wrong with him. Its as if he wasn't in control of his actions"

"You better look at the T.V then Gohan, that should explain the situation" answered the Ox King

Gohan looked to the side and then he saw it. Two huge apes fighting, thought one of them was more concerned about destroying things rather than his opponent

"How did dad transform" asked Gohan with bulging eyes "His tail was removed right?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good. He's more concerned about destroying things than attacking Vegeta. If this keeps up Vegeta will take the advantage of it and just destroy him" answered Krillen

"We, need to go and help dad. Come on Krillen let's go" said Gohan with a determined look

"Oh, no you don't! You have just woke up from serious injuries and your not going anywhere. Your father will be fine he always is. And after all you have to go back to your studies young man"

"But mum, dad could die, and I already know everything that I could. Human technology can't compare to that of Dracaliar's"

"What are those Dracaliars that you're talking about young man" asked Chichi in a stern voice.

"Oh, right you have no knowledge of what happened last year. I promise that I'll explain later, but now we have to go"

"Gohan don't. I don't think you've notice but your still drained. You would just get in a way if you go. Your barely stronger than you were last year and now in this kind of a fight you'd be killed. That attack you pulled of nearly had you killed"

Gohan then concentrated and realized that Krillen was right

"But, what about dad?" he said with tears in his eyes

"He'll be fine, just like Chichi is saying" answered Krillen 'Who am I kidding? I just know that something bad will happen to Goku, I can just feel it in my skin.'

"By the way could you tell me what attack was that?" questioned Krillen "It sure looked cool" he added with an afterthought

Gohan then bowed his head. Everyone expected a positive reaction from the young child, but to their surprise Gohan started crying

"What have I done?" he asked in a soft whisper "I shouldn't had opened up the portal, I should had just killed him"

Everyone gasped at his words

"What's so special about the portal Gohan" asked the Ox King

"I sent Nappa to a much more horrible place than hell. Going to hell in comparison to it would be called paradise. In that move I created a new dimension. I don't even know how I did it by I know that I did *sniff*. In there you can't experience any emotions. You get lost in the darkness. You can't feel absolutely anything at all. All that is left, is thoughts running through your head. I shouldn't had done it. No one deserves such thing no matter what they did" as he finished he started crying harder. Chichi came up to him and hugged him closer. "But I was so angry, he killed everyone and, and he felt no remorse. He was laughing at the sight of the dead bodies" continued Gohan

"_Gohan there's not much time. We have to go help your father otherwise he will be killed or worse he will lose himself to his primal mind"_

"What are you talking about Shadowstrike?" questioned Gohan. Everyone around him looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but in reality they could neither see or hear Shadowstrike.

"_Goku's primal mind is completely taking over. If we don't snap him out of it, he'll never be the same again. He will be violent and much, much worse than Vegeta could ever be. He will cause a path of distraction on this planet as well as the whole universe"_

"But I can't go. I'm too weak, I can barely stand which means that it would be impossible for me to fly"

"_Then that leaves us no choice. We have to fuse. This fusion won't be permanent, but should bring you power back to the maximum. For at least two hours we will fuse with body and soul. That should give us enough time to get there before Goku is dead. It's up to you to decide. The final effects of the fusion could make your body go into coma for a long time. Your body would not react to anything and even the power of the dragonballs would not be able to bring you out of that state"_

"Let's do it. Tell me what I have to do" replied Gohan.

"Gohan, dear are you sure your ok? You know that you're talking to yourself right?"

Gohan ignored her.

"_Ok, first summon your sword."_ Gohan put his hand in front of his chest. He concentrated hard, and in a spark of light his blue sword appeared in his hand. He held it by its hilt and the black onyx shined brightly with the intensity of his touch.

"_Now concentrate, summon your power and envelop it around the blade. Attempt to absorb its power. Don't force it, that way won't work." _Gohan did as asked and soon the blade was surrounded in white almost magical light.

"_Now it's the hardest part. Use your ki to levitate the sword. Give it momentum before tossing it into your stomach"_

"_Are you sure this won't kill me?" _

There was no reply, but Gohan did what was asked. The sword levitated before moving away from him.

"_Gohan, what are you doing?"_ asked Chichi in terrified voice. This wasn't her sweet little Gohan. His eyes shined with witness.

He gulped before making a hand movement indicating the sword to come his way. In a great speed, it hit him. Everyone shrieked at surprise. Then white light enveloped around his body.

"Noooo! Why Gohan?. Why did you have to kill yourself? Why? My poor little baby is dead!" Chichi wailed and cried. She couldn't understand why Gohan would do a thing like that. She had barely seen him for five minutes and then he killed himself.

Then the light disappeared. There stood a new figure. It still held Gohan's characteristics, but it was no longer a child. It more looked like a figure of a eleven year old. He no longer held, black hair but rather a dark shade of silver. He was more muscled, his clothing had been replaced by a dark shade of armour. The armour looked as it was created from a dragon's leather. It was golden with hints of red. That looked a lot like of the saiyans. His tail got a lot thicker. It swished behind it back from left to right. His facial feature were more or less the same, but when he opened his eyes, they shined with wisdom and knowledge. They were a deep shade of yellow. His power had skyrocketed to about the same of Vegeta in his normal form.

"Come on Krillen, let's go. Dad is in trouble, if we don't get him out of that state then the primal mind will take control of his body forever" his voice was much deeper and more serious

"Gohan is that you?" asked Krillen. Everyone was overwhelmed by his change.

"I will explain everything later, now is not the time"

He then walked out on the balcony and blasted of into his fathers energy signal. The power behind his take off ripped the balcony to shreds.

Krillen followed him but at much slower speed. He wasn't fast enough to even approach Gohan.

* * *

><p>At the battlefield Vegeta and Goku fought, or rather Vegeta was dodging the blasts sent by Goku from his mouth."Kakarrot this is madness! Stop it!" shouted Vegeta. Then he increased his speed in attempt to punch his opponent only to have his hit blocked. The two continued their fight each getting random hits. Even though Goku was a bit weaker than Vegeta, his unpredictability made him score more hits on the proud prince. The two jumped aside and panted.<p>

Then Vegeta started charging a big blast in his hand while Goku charged one in his mouth.

"Garlic Gun Fire!"

The two blasts collided in the middle, but instead of fighting for dominance they exploded on contact with each other. The result sent both warriors in the opposite direction while creating a huge crater.

Goku was knocked out, but still remained in his transformed state while Vegeta slowly rose to the ground. He was very weak.

Just then Gohan arrived on the battlefield

"Great I'm not too late, now to destroy the artificial light!"

He charged a blast in his hand before sending it away on the energy ball shining in the sky. The two

monkeys started reverting to their basic form.

With that Gohan descended to the ground. Goku was badly beaten. It appeared like some of his ribs were broken while his limbs were twisted in wrong directions. When Gohan saw his chest move up and down he was relieved that he was still alive.

He landed in front of Vegeta who was struggling to his feet.

"Leave this planet and no harm shall be done to you. I would had killed you, but that's not my place but my fathers. After all it's he who fought with you, but I know that he would let you go anyways" he said with a blank stare

"That's it? Your letting me go?" Vegeta took out a remote from his battle armour before pressing the button. Few seconds later a space pod appeared before him. He walked into it shakily

"You're a fool, and we shall meet again kaka-brat. I will get my revenge on you and your father. You just wait for it!" with that the space pod closed and Vegeta flew away

Gohan immediately afterwards run to his father. He found him to have his eyes open, but a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you my son, you did the right thing letting him go. Everyone deserves a second chance"

Whispered Goku as he winced in pain at every word that left his mouth.

"Don't worry dad I'll get you to the hospital soon enough"

Gohan then placed his hand in front of his fathers chest before the figure of Goku started levitating. He waved with his arm under his figure and energy crackled under his form. The energy created a hard surface after which Gohan dropped Goku on. He then used more of his ki, and used it to strap his father to it.

With that he flew away, the figure of his father flying beside him. On his way he met Krillen which was rushing towards the battlefield knowing that the battle was over already.

"Help me carry my father Krillen, Levitating him uses a lot of energy and I don't think I have enough to do it the all way"

"How am I supposed to help you?" he inquired

"Just touch him and use your energy, I'll take care of the rest. this should take of some strain of my back"

"Ok" hesitantly Krillen did as he was ask and he found himself moving beside Gohan and Goku.

He didn't know how, but it seemed like Gohan was taking energy off him and using it to speed up their journey. Very quickly they arrived in the castle. While they were gone, Bulma had arrived there after getting a call from Chichi.

Gohan and Krillen landed before Gohan led them to the small hospital located in the castle. He hadn't been in the castle a lot of time but he still remembered where everything was.

As soon as he opened the doors, all of the doctors looked at the three. All were bloodied and had bruises. They had been watching the T.V and had seen the pod cast of the events. Now they knew that when the reporters assumed that Prince Gohan and Goku were on the battlefield, they were correct. Soon afterwards Chichi, the Ox King and Bulma rushed through the door. They saw Goku laid out on an operating table being examined by the doctors. The doctors had wide eyes, they couldn't believe that he was still alive.

Just then a white light surrounded Gohan, it glowed trice before Gohan was revealed, once again to his more child like form. With his energy disappearing from his transformation he passed out on the floor. A sword in his hand dispersing into nothing but air before he hit the ground

"Gohan!" shouted Chichi seeing him falling to the ground.

The doctor's quickly rushed to the young prince before placing him on a near by bed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to place back the bones in their proper places, and take care of the wounded, your going to have to leave the room" said a young doctor with blond hair.

Chichi was about to object, but before she could Bulma and the Ox King took her out of the room.

"Don't worry Chi, they'll be fine" reassured Bulma.

With that the three waited outside of the door, waiting for some good news.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>This is the end of the saiyanin saga… Took long enough I'd say. Now the things can only get more interesting. And what shall happen with Gohan, will he get out of the coma in time to fly to namek? Or is he going to be killed by some new unknown villain?<p> 


	9. Namek saga begining

& Remainder: the poll for the future pairings will be held till the end of this saga.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

It was nearly four days since Gohan had fallen into a coma. During that four days, everyone was worried about him and the Ox King hired the best doctors in the world to take a look at his grandson, but no one could identify the problem. All his brain functions were normal. Chichi hadn't left his side since she was able to walk into his room and Goku had accompanied her through laying on the bed in the same room. He was bandaged up from head to toe and most of the doctors said that it was a miracle that he was alive.

During that time Bulma had prepared some necessities for the trip to planet namek. Mr. Popo had told her the location of the spaceship in which Kami had arrived to earth. The Ox King had also taken the spaceship left in the crater of the North City and donated some money and workers to rebuilt the city.

Since then Dr. Briefs analysed both spaceships along with Bulma and were slowly rebuilding the spaceship trying to combine the technologies but also retaining some of the parts. They were still trying to discover the co-ordinates for the namek, but had yet to translate the language used in the saiyainin space pods.

Meanwhile the world rejoiced at the now beaten up heroes. Son Goku had saved the world again, this time along with his son. Many gifts were sent to the castle, but Goku didn't accept any of it. Instead it was all sent to the people of the North City who were either out of town at the moment of attack o were just lucky enough to survive. Many families were also give a place to stay until their homes had been restored.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Capsule Corp.<p>

"Dad, I can't figure this out, could you help me" sighed slightly annoyed Bulma,

"What is it dear?" question the current owner of Capsule Corp.

"Well, I've tried everything I could to translate these language, but nothing seems to work. We have everything ready for the trip to Namek, all that is left is those damn co-ordinates" answered Bulma as he temper was reaching new heights.

"Calm down my dear, we'll find a way to find those co-ordinates and then you can travel to Namek and retrieve those dragonballs"

"I know you're right, but I can't just stop imagining that we could be on out way to Namek already"

* * *

><p>"<em>Gohan, wake up!, come on Gohan, you know you're stronger than that wake up!"<em>

Gohan's eyes swiped open. Looking around he saw that he was somewhere what appeared to be a different planet. He was sitting in a long grass. He heard birds singing in the distance. The sky was the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen. Even the sun appeared to be less brighter. Out in the distance he saw huge trees, nothing that could ever compare to ones he'd seen before. Looking to the right he saw a beautiful waterfall. Surrounding it were animals, which seemed to live with peace with each other. They were all drinking from the same water source.

"Where am I?" asked Gohan

"_Your inside your mind. Right now you see what this planet looked like when Dracaliars were still alive and living on this planet"_

"But wasn't the planets gravity over one thousand? How can these animals survive in such intensity"

"_You didn't really think that the gravity of this planet was at one thousand at since its existence did you?"_

"You mean to tell me it's been artificial?"

"_Hmm, you could probably call it that. Your people heightened the planets gravity using their ki, but they did it so that it would only affect them and not the nature surrounding them, this way they where able to protect their planet from anyone but also alive the animals and nature to survive"_

"Why am I here?"

"_As I said before, our fusion could cause you to go into coma. You have mentally moved back to ten thousand years ago before you were born. You can visit the cities, but you will be invisible to anyone here. You only projected yourself. The gravity of the planet won't affect you physically as you don't have your body but rather mentally"_

"So where is the closest city?"

"_Just hop on my back" _Shadowstrike then transformed into his draconic form. Gohan was quickly overwhelmed by the beauty of the dragon. It's scales were golden, his wings black and stretched out to a size of about two big cars if Gohan was to compare. His eyes no shined yellow which held deep knowledge and wisdom. The draconic form was much larger than Gohan expected it to be.

Quickly snapping out of his thought Gohan jumped on his back. With that they flew of. Looking down at the moving nature Gohan still couldn't fathom its beauty. This place was so overwhelming. He just felt like he belonged there.

Very soon they were just over a city. Looking at it Gohan couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The city was suspended in mid air. People were either flying on their own or being carried by dragons. Comparing the to Shadowstrike they weren't as big or strong. Neither were they as magnificent to the eyes as he was. The whole structure looked as if it was carefully planed. The city looked as it was divided into different layers. In the top one he saw what appeared to be a castle. It was floating in mid air over the rest of the city. The first layer was surrounded with huge gates and towers evenly spaced out. The city was so big that Gohan couldn't see the end of it but he assumed that the towers and gates were surrounding the whole city in a circle, on the towers sat warriors which looked out into distance for any sort of attack.

The next layer appeared to be housing estates. The big buildings looked like apartments. This layer also consisted of smaller shops in which everything could be bought. Off to the side he also saw space pods and what appeared to be a landing platform. These pods had a similar structure of the ones he saw Vegeta and Nappa use, but were a lot bigger. The metal used also appeared to be different.

The second layer of the city was also protected by huge gates and towers.

"_All of the layers in the city have higher gravity. It was at one thousand two hundred in the first. One thousand five hundred in the second. Two thousand in the third and finally the castle had the gravity of over four thousand and that is where the King and his family lived. They were the strongest on the planet living at the highest gravity but also the safest. If the city was attacked, people moved back to the inner layers. The soldiers were set out that the weakest were in the first layer while the strongest in last. Anyone who attacked was not only forced to fight under higher gravity, but also with stronger soldiers. No one had moved beyond the first layer anyways"_

"That genius" exclaimed Gohan

"_As you can see the technology they had ten thousand years ago is still better than it is in the modern universe. After they disappeared there was no knowledge of how the equipment they made was created. People are still trying to recreate replicas of what they made, but their minds are unable to comprehend the knowledge behind it and no one was able to do anything remotely similar"_

"How is it that this city is floating?" inquired Gohan

"_More ki manipulation. Most things created had either been enchanted with ki to make them stronger or made solemnly from ki itself. This is why this race was so incredibly strong. They found uses in ki in their everyday lives while growing stronger with the huge gravity"_

"Wow, do you think I could create something like that when we get back on earth?"

"_You are part of that race, if anyone is to create similar technology then its only you, no go and explore. You are here for a reason and will not be able to come back to your body until you find it. You will be on your own here, as I am unable to help you in this part. I will protect your body from the outside till you get out" _Shadowstrike then disappeared into thin air leaving Gohan on his own. It was unbelievable to see a huge dragon floating in mid air, but seeing him disappear just like that was truly hard to comprehend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chichi woke up to find both her son and husband asleep. Goku looked as if he was having a nightmare, as he tossed from one side to the other while Gohan hadn't moved from his spot since he was first put into the bed. So took a last glance at Gohan before waking up Goku.<p>

"Oh, hi Chichi, is it morning already? You wouldn't believe what kind of a nightmare I had. I dreamed that Gohan had saved me from Vegeta and then he took me to a hospital and past out. From then on he wouldn't wake up whatever was done to him" said Goku in one sentence talking really fast

At hearing his husband talk like that Chichi broke down and cried again.

"Goku this wasn't a dream, Gohan is really in coma and no one knows what's wrong"

"So, so it wasn't a dream?" asked Goku, with a shaky tone

Chichi just nodded her head.

Goku's expression changed to sadness. "How about you call Bulma and see if she found the co-ordinates for namek yet. If Gohan doesn't wake up himself we could just use the namakian dragonballs"

Chichi's face brightened at the thought. She hadn't thought of that herself.

"I'll do that straight away, thanks Goku" she then gave his husband a peck on the cheek before going out the door.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, it's me Chichi. I just wanted to ask how is the finding of the co-ordinates going?"<p>

"I stayed at it all night, but I found it. Dad's just preparing the ship now, tomorrow me and Krillen will be able to go to namek!" said clearly excited Bulma. "Has Gohan woken up yet?"

"No, no one knows what wrong with him, we thought that maybe the dragonballs could awaken him if nothing else"

"That's a great idea Chichi. If we use one wish on namek to bring anyone who was killed in the battle, then the earth's dragonballs will be back as well and then we could just wish Gohan to wake up"

"Bulma, I have to go, I still have to go and make Goku some food. After all you know how much he eats"

"Ok then Chi, bye"

"Bye Bulma"

Chichi then walked to the kitchen. It was time she made some breakfast. Right now she realised how hungry she really was. In the last couple of days she didn't eat much because of how worried about Gohan she was, but now knowing that the dragonballs could be used she truly experienced what it felt like to not eat for a couple of days.

* * *

><p>&amp; Shorter chapter than usual, but I don't wont you to know if Gohan's going to namek or not… just yet:P<p>

Please point out any mistakes I made and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold- Dracaliar**

_**Bold with italic- Gohan'c counterpart talking with him**_

_Italic- Shadowstrike_

''_- _thoughts

""- outlines the speaker.

&Remainder: The poll for the pairing will be held till the end of this saga.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten,<p>

Gohan was left on his own. He didn't really know what to do so he just went for a walk. He soon realized that he could even walk through walls as some people run through him. The time here seemed to move a lot faster, or maybe it was just people moving very quickly in his eyes? He didn't know what to think. Even though he was here alone not knowing what to do and no one could see him, he felt that he fit into this society non the less.

All the streets were crowded. There were various people which all looked extremely powerful. There was no obesity in anyone. Even the kids had toned muscles. All the people had monkey tails on their backs. Their hair colour also varied, but many people seemed to have similar golden shine. Walking through the streets, Gohan's eyes caught attention of a huge building in which the letters ACCADEMY were written on. This grabbed his interest and he decided to take a look inside.

As Gohan entered, his eyes bulged at the sight. What appeared to be big building on the outside must had been at least ten times as big on the inside. There were many rooms held a see through glass, which allowed anyone on the outside to see what was happening. As Gohan scanned through the rooms he quickly realized that there were different weather conditions in each, but also there was a different habitat. He couldn't understand how the small mountain range could be contained in a room like this. Or the desert and a huge lake.

His eyes then saw something different. As he scanned through the room he now caught sight of people fighting. He couldn't believe with what speed and grace they moved. On the front door he saw numbers displaying two thousand which he assumed was the gravity inside the chamber. But looking at these people he couldn't understand how they could not only move that fast, but the precision of their hits was outstanding.

Some of them battled with swords. The common characteristic he saw in each sword was a sparkling jewel in the middle. All he had seen just yet was huge rubies or diamonds. Looking at the strength of the people he believed that they must be some of the strongest. Continuing his thoughts he started to believe that the jewel in the middle held some significance towards the power of the owner. He then frowned thinking that onyx must had been so low that no one had any attached to their swords.

Continuing to look at the fights he started examining different stances of the warriors and trying to memorise them. It was a really hard task when everyone was moving so quickly. He then saw them charging ki attacks. He wasn't able to hear the names, but the explosion it caused knocked both fighters out and seemed to shake the whole arena. As the two fell to the ground, a group of people seemed to just appear around them and then disappear. He went to look for them, something in the back of his mind told him that it was best to see if they were still alive.

He soon came to a door which held a sign "MEDICAL BAY". He walked into it and was surprised to see people suspended in mid air, floating in white devices. On their faces they had gas masks and the weird machines were filled with smoke. He couldn't believe his eyes as just like that their wounds started to disappear, their skin seemed to reconstruct itself, and not five minutes later they got out.

"**That was a great spar, we should do this more often"**

"**Yeah, I totally agree with you, but the next time we should fight at one hundred percent of out powers**" then they both had a small laugh.

While they got out of the room Gohan walked closer to the machine. Examining it more closely he saw that it had many vents which let in the air on the inside. There was some kind of a white circular lamp which from what he saw levitated the person and monitored his recovery. Going to the back of it he saw that it wasn't connected to anything. There were no wires or something similar of that sort. A sudden thought occurred to him, it was as if his instinct told him to do it. None the less he did what his mind was telling him. Putting up the hand in front of the device he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he saw something different. It was as if the plans of the construction of this device were in front of his eyes.

His eyes the snapped open. He didn't know how, but he felt as if he knew exactly how to recreate it. With that he walked out of the room. This new technique he thought up would probably allow him to memorise whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world, Bulma was putting the last capsule into the ship. All around them were her friends and family. Even Chichi had came to set her off.<p>

"If anything happens my dear the give us a call" said Mrs Briefs

"You should be there in roughly one month. That's about the time I need to finish off the new spaceship which Goku can use if anything happens. Its speed should allow him to reach you within a week. So call us if your in trouble" commanded Dr Briefs.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be sure to call you if anything goes wrong. If everything goes well then we should be back here in two months"

Krillen and Bulma then hugged all of their friends before departing onto the ship. Few minutes later the engines roared and the ship blasted of into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Gohan had already spent a whole week in the past. He had yet to find the reason for his stay or a way to get back, but he learnt a lot of new things about his race, its culture and abilities. He had also witness many people transform into their hollow form. Their appearance wasn't as frightening as his nor was the evil he felt coming from them. Right now he was pretty sure that he could feel a tint of evil in the hearts of everyone on the planet. It was small but still there.<p>

Today he was just outside of the front gate of the third layer of the city, in which was a giant castle. He may had not felt the gravity on his body, but his mind was being overwhelmed. As he walked he had to stop ever few steps to take a breath. Even with that he soon approached the gate of the castle. Just as he stopped to take another breath the bridge of the castle lowered. Out of it came a young man. He was very muscular, but only enough that it suited his figure. His hair was black and spiky. At his back he wore his sword.

The sword was what caught Gohan's attention. He could see that it was an exact replica of his one. Another reason to prove his theory was the fact that he was able to actually seen it, while he only had seen different swords during the battle. As the person started moving out of the castle, Gohan then felt the magnitude of his power. In comparison to the him the rest of the people felt like ants.

At the side he heard the conversation between two older ladies.

"**Oh my god, look over there" **she pointed her hand "**it's the prince, isn't he so handsome"** she said with a dreamy look on her face

"**Oh, how I'd hope that my daughter was his soul mate. His power and beauty can only be compared to the kindness of his heart"**

"**Yes, I can't believe that even though he's the strongest person in the universe, he still gives out such great care for out people"**

Gohan felt that he heard enough and tuned out of the conversation. The prince passed him by, and right then Gohan felt like he would be squashed to the ground. The prince looked right at him with a smirk on his face and Gohan could actually swear that he was looking straight at his eyes. Quickly afterwards he walked away.

"_**What the hell was that? It seemed as if he looked straight at us"**_

"**I have no idea, but his power itself is so great that he wouldn't have to fight any opponent. All he has to do is just stand there and the people would be killed from the pressure exerted by his aura"**

"_**Yes this is really frightening"**_

During his stay Gohan was able to more or less walk beside himself. Being here mentally allowed him for this small diffusion. If the two of them didn't had anyone talk to and be just alone their neither thought that they would survive.

Just then the world started to spinning at their feet. They felt a pulling sensation and before they knew what happened they seemed to appear on a different planet. Then they saw few people which appeared to be human, but their beauty was beyond wildest dreams. They looked like Gods themselves. All of them were sitting on a grass field cross-legged in a circle and appeared to be in a deep argument.

"We have to do something about Bibidi and his creature, right now it destroyed another planet. He eats people and becomes either stronger or weaker depending of the amount of evil they held in their hearts"

"Then lets send the Dracaliars to kill him. They should deal with him quite easily"

"That's outrages! You know it and we all know it. Bibidi can unlock the evil hidden inside someone's heart. You know very well what would happen if just one of them was to have this evil released"

"Then why don't we kill him ourselves? We should be strong enough"

"We are the creatures of balance. This means that we have as much evil in us as good. We can control it better if it was released, but in the time it would take us Babidi's creature would absorb us and the universe would be doomed"

"But, we have to do something! Sooner or later they'll reach the planet earth and Babidi will be able to control the strongest race in the universe like puppets"

Right then a creature came out of the shadow. Gohan recognised him as the prince of the Dracaliars.

"There is no other option then" he stated

"How did you get here mortal. This is no place for you no matter how strong you may be. This is the planet of Gods!"

"As, I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There is only one solution to this problem. I will not let my race be controlled by some sick minded wizard. Therefore I command you to split my race into two weaker ones"

"How dare you command a God"

"You will either do as I say and save your lives as well as the universe, or you can ignore what I say and be killed by me"

"How dare you threaten a God. You may be strong, but you power cannot compare to the might of the seven Gods"

Then all the Gods attacked. They clearly showed that they were extremely angry. The prince stayed calm and didn't move from the spot he stood at. As they attacked he was forced on the defensive. Five minutes later the Gods had an advantage as they continued beating him to the ground. Ki blasts rained on his body. And then it all stopped. The Gods took a step back in fear. The prince's power level skyrocketed. Dark energy started surrounding him. His power level was soon so huge that it could be felt in all parts of the universe.

When the energy cleared it displayed a totally new person. On his face he had a mask of a dragon. It was coloured in black and white. His eyes were gone and all that remained was a red glowing orbs. His physical appearance also seemed to change. Now he was more muscular. In his hand he held a blade. It seemed to be connected to him. The blade was very long and of white colour. It created its own light which seemed to make the sun's light look like a joke.

"You will either do as I say or die. This is your last warning. I prefer to destroy the universe myself than to let some wizard to it" his voice had lost its kindness and was spoken with malice. It seemed like two people were talking in perfect synch. While his power was so high that no one was able to sense the depth of it.

"Very well. We will go on with your suggestion. It's no like we have a choice for that matter. Be aware that with this you might just swell be destroying the universe as the wizard. You're people were the protectors of it. With them gone the evil will spread and could one day consume it all"

"I'm aware of that, but I also believe that one day, the two races shall find each other again. That is when the first Dracaliar will be born. He shall bring order to the universe and restore his lost race. He will have power beyond imagination which will far exceed my own"

* * *

><p>Everything started spinning again and when Gohan opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital bed. It was dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted to it. He then saw his mother sleeping on the chair beside him. Of to the side his father was snoring. He examined him and frowned when seeing him covered from head to toe in white bandages. Then examining his clothes, he saw that he was in a hospital gown. Charging his ki in the palm of his hand he directed it on his clothes, which then changed into a black gi with a white undershirt and wrist bands. He then got up from the bed and ripped away all the medical equipment attached to him.<p>

Gohan then walked over to the window. Opening it up he looked outside. The stars were bright while the moon shined in its glory.

Just then Chichi stirred before opening her eyes. Looking at the bed she saw Gohan to be gone, with a panicked look on her face she looked around the room, only to find him deep in thought looking out at the sky.

"Gohan you're awake!" she shouted before jumping off the chair and giving him a huge hug.

"Mom, can't breath"

"Oh, sorry honey. I'm just so glad that you're finally awake. You were out for nearly two weeks"

"Two weeks! Did Krillen and Bulma go to the namek yet?"

"Yes, they went nearly a week ago"

"Oh, no. Why did they go alone? Couldn't they wait for dad? They can't even imagine in how much trouble they are at the moment"

"What are you taking about Gohan"

"The scouters of the saiyans also acted as a communication devices. This means that the people Vegeta works for know about the dragonballs, and more than likely went there to wish for immortality"

"Oh, if the person had to hire this Vegeta then he must be much weaker than him"

"No mom. It's exactly the opposite. He's at least a thousand times stronger than him if not more"

Chichi gasped in fear "How do you know all of this young man"

"It's part of the race I am. You're human and dad is a saiyan. But I'm a dracaliar. They were a race which more or less became extinct around ten thousand years ago. They weren't killed as no one held that much power to do it, but instead they were separated into two different races. Before I fought Raditz I've read through his memories. Even then I could sense the depth of his power"

Chichi didn't say anything else, but instead fainted. Gohan caught her before she hit the ground and placed her in his bed.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier about this Gohan?" questioned Goku

"You've been awake for awhile dad?"

"Yes, I've heard everything"

"I don't really know dad. I guess I didn't want to worry you and wasn't sure if I didn't just go crazy. By the time I was sure, I've been training for this fight" Gohan said with a sigh "You should get some rest now dad. I've got a lot of things to think through. I'll see you in the morning"

Gohan then opened up the window and blasted off before Goku could mutter another word. Gohan landed beside the waterfall he trained for the arrival of the saiyans. He sat under the splashing water and meditated. He had to clear his mind, but also talk to Shadowstrike about some of the things he had seen in the past.

* * *

><p>The next day Chichi was surprised to awake in her son's bed. After wandering how she got there or where was Gohan for that matter, she realized that she must had passed out last night. She looked around to notice that Goku was still asleep so she went out to make breakfast for her family. As she approached the kitchen, she noticed that the servants where already carrying food to the dining hall. She then looked at her watch and noticed how late it was. Instead of going to the kitchen as planned she changed her course and followed the servants.<p>

As she walked into the dining hall she noticed Gohan talking with her father. She decided to listen in before entering the room.

"So, grandpa can you do this for me please, I'll make sure that it also brings profits to the kingdom"

"I don't know Gohan. Do you really think that you can do it?"

The two stopped further discussion as Chichi came in.

"Hey mom!" said Gohan cheerfully

"Hi Chichi"

"Hi guys, so what were you two talking about" she questioned with a death glare. She didn't like when people kept secrets from her.

The two looked at each other before nodding their heads. Nope, you didn't won't to get on the bad side of Chichi and they both new it.

"Errm, I asked grandpa to build me dome in which I could work in. During the time I was unconscious, and this may seem hard to believe. But I travelled back to the past. More precisely to ten thousand years ago. There I discovered technology which the one here can't compare to and I believe I may be able to recreate some of the things"

"Gohan you can't be serious, maybe you're still not feeling well, perhaps you should go to bed and get more rest"

"Mom, I know this may be hard to believe, but this is the truth, I know that what I had seen and experienced was real"

"Gohan honey you should really go to bed now"

"So grandpa will you do it for me? I'll give you the plans for it in a second" Gohan's hand seemed to glow and as the energy faded away, in his hand he held what appeared to be paper created from energy. With that he started to draw into it using his finger. After he was done. The Ox King couldn't help, but gasp at the sight. Whatever doubt he held in his grandson he held was gone when looking at the plans Gohan had created.

The plans were finished to the very tiniest detail. It held all of the constructions and anything significant which may be needed to create it. It even outlined from which it was to be made.

"I will equip it myself when its done. This way it will be easiest. If you could, then don't locate it to far away from here, I may be needed some materials, and it would be kind of annoying to have to fly all the time to get it"

"Farewell Gohan I'll do it for you, but this might take some time. What you outlined here is huge and the things needed to make it will take a lot of time to get, even for me"

"Thanks grandpa, I'll make sure that you get something out of it. Mom I'm going outside to train!" he then seemed to disappear before Chichi could say another thing.

Chichi walked over and saw the plans herself. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She now wasn't really sure wherever her son had made things up or not.

"It would probably take someone weeks to develop a project like this Chichi, while he drew it up in two minutes. Your son is a genius Chi, and I'm happy that the Ox Kingdom will be in good hands when I pass away"

"Don't even say things like that dad, you're not that old to be talking like this" Chichi stated quite angered by her fathers words.

"No one lives forever my dear, and neither will I. You have to understand that someday I will not be here anymore"

Realization downed on her face and she gave her father a hug.

* * *

><p>&amp;Please Review and C'ya till the next time:)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

To anyone who assumed that Gohan is that prince's descendant… Seriously ten thousand years. I do have to admit though that I might had tried manipulating you into believing that as well as some other things, but still ten thousand years… the race wasn't even in existence for that time have some common sense.. Anyways here is a small warning: Always expect the unexpected as from what I've seen we haven't heard all of the story from the past. And I think I'll leave it at that to make you think about it^^

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

Chapter 11

Two weeks later

In space…

"Look Bulma it's planet Namek. I can sense hundreds of kis similar to Piccolo. It has to be it" exclaimed Krillen

"Let me check this on the computer" she then went over to the computer which confirmed that it really was planet Namek "You're right Krillen. We'll be landing in one hour, so we should probably get ready now"

Then two then went into their separate rooms before changing their clothes.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

The two landed on the planet. Before Bulma could capsulate the spaceship it had been hit by a ki blast. Krillen dispatched both of the henchmen very quickly before the two checked on the ship. Krillen then scanned the ki of the whole planet only to discover a frightening and evil power, which seemed to be located in one of the villages in namek. Soon afterwards he felt the ki of namekians fade away.

"Bulma, I think we're in trouble. I can sense a frightening and evil presence on the planet and it seems to be killing the Namekians"

"We can't do anything about it if you hadn't noticed…our ship is destroyed!, oh how I wish Goku was here, he'd know what to do"

"Hey wasn't your father supposed to be finishing the ship in a couple of days? Maybe you should call him and see if he's done" suggested Krillen.

"That's a great idea Krillen"

Bulma then took out a capsule out of her pocket. Pressing it and tossing to the ground white smoke appeared around the area. After the smoke disappeared it revealed a phone attached to a satellite. Picking it up Bulma dialled the earth.

"Hello Bulma are you on Namek yet"

"Yes dad, and we're in trouble. The ship had been destroyed by some aliens and there is someone extremely evil with great power here. Is the ship ready? Can Goku come here?"

"Ah, yes dear the ship is ready. Gohan helped me in constructing it and even improved the design. The ship is a lot bigger so it should fit all of you in when Goku gets there. All that is needed is some senzu beans"

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Meanwhile on earth Goku had just received a bag of senzu beans from Yajirobe. Taking one out of the bag he ate it, after which all of his injuries disappeared.

"Thanks Yajirobe, don't forget to say hi to Korin from me!"

Just as he was opening the window Chichi came in

"Goku, Bulma just called her father from namek. She says that there is trouble out there"

"I'm going then, tell Gohan sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to him"

Goku then blasted off to the capsule corp. He landed in the backyard half an hour later to find Dr. Briefs waiting for him beside the ship.

"Goku, the ship is ready and already programmed to take you to namek. Everything is voice activated so if you want to use your gravity room then you just say gravity 20, or whatever much you want. As soon as you get on the ship all you need to say is blast off"

Dr. Briefs couldn't say another word as Goku suddenly disappeared from his sight. Few seconds later the ship blasted off into the sky

"And I couldn't even tell him how to work the cappuccino machine, ah well, he will have to work it out himself"

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Meanwhile Goku's ship had just exited the earth's atmosphere. 'Hmm, I got nothing better to do so I might just as well start training. Hmm, King Kai's planet had a gravity of ten, so twenty should be a good start'

"Gravity twenty!"

Instantly he felt pressure on his body increase which pulled him on all fours. With a grunt, he slowly stood up. Then he noticed something, a small ki made itself know as it powered up further to withstand the pressure. Few seconds later a figure climbed the ladder and made itself know to Goku.

"Hi dad, took you long enough to get here. I've been waiting for at least two hours and was getting really bored"

"AH! Gohan! What are you doing here. How did you get here in the first place, I felt your ki beside the castle when I entered the ship"

"You didn't really think that I will allow you to go to namek alone did you? I knew that you wouldn't let me go so instead I tricked you. I've placed some of my ki signature in the my training ground while I came here"

"So you mean to tell me you planed this all along!"

"Sure did dad" replied Gohan with a laugh

"Oh, man Chichi's gonna kill me"

"Can you train me dad? I need to get stronger fast, we both need" he said with a far away look "What we're going to fight on namek has power beyond imagination"

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's even worse dad. At the moment we don't stand any chance against him. We probably won't even after we finish our training" replied Gohan closing his eyes "This is why I denied helping Raditz, we weren't ready for that much of a challenge. Were more than likely not ready no, but there is nothing we can do about it. If we don't stop Frieza now, he will become immortal and no one will ever be able to stop him ever again"

"Then let's not waste time Gohan and start the training" replied Goku before dropping into his stance.

"Gravity adjust 30 on me" said Gohan before dropping into his own one. "In case your wondering, I made some adjustments to the computer"

Goku examined Gohan 'I can't believe how strong he is, he takes on more gravity than me and shows a lot less fatigue under it. How is this possible'

The two rushed at each other and started exchanging blows. Their spar went on for the next couple of hours as they both passed out from exhaustion. As soon as they did. Two capsules dropped on the floor out of which two robots came out. As soon as they did they picked up both Gohan and Goku before placing them into a regeneration tanks.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

On Namek…

"Bulma, look I've got the dragonball" shouted happily as he landed in front of the capsule house.

Bulma quickly rushed out of the house and looked at the ball. "Wow, it's so huge, you sure its it. Ahh, who's this?" questioned Bulma pointing at a green small namakian child.

"Err, Bulma this is Dende. I've saved him as when his village was attacked by some evil guys"

"He looks just like a tiny Piccolo"

Then all three turned their sight to the left. Up in the sky a space pod approached the planet.

"Oh, no! It's Vegeta, and he seems even stronger than before, what are we going to do" said Krillen in a terrified voice.

"We have to hide, Goku will be here in a week. He can take care of Vegeta. Let's go in before he finds us" replied Bulma

"So why are you looking for the dragonballs" asked Dende as they entered the house.

"Our friends were killed were killed back on earth and by the saiyans and we want to wish them back to life" answered Bulma "Vegeta was one of them and now he's here" she continued.

Dende then thought to himself before saying "Krillen I can take you to Guru. He's the guardian of our planet and is very old. He has one of the dragonballs and I'm sure that if you explained why you need them then he would give it to you"

"Would you really do that Dende? That's great, how about we get some rest and then go straight away" said Krillen clearly excited about getting another dragonball.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

The next day Goku and Gohan both found themselves suspended in mid air. Their eyes opened when they heard an annoying beeping sound.

"What this Gohan?" questioned Goku looking at the device he just got out of from. Examining his body he realized that he had no bruises and felt as good as new.

"It's a regeneration tank dad. It's still a prototype, that's why it works so slowly, but it still does its job well I guess"

Goku's response was a sound of his stomach. "Oops. I guess I'm hungry" he said with a scratch of his head and a small chuckle.

Gohan's responded by rolling his eyes, but just as he did that, his own stomach roared for food. The two quickly walked to the kitchen and ate their food.

Thirty minutes later…

"So what do we do today dad?"

"Hmm, increasing the gravity would be a good start… Gravity Forty" Goku strained himself to stay on his feet and after a couple of seconds he stood his ground.

"Computer raise the gravity according to my progress putting it as high as it can go for me to stay alive" the computer beeped before Gohan hit the floor hard.

"Gohan! You shouldn't strain yourself like that. We can't win this battle if you kill yourself"

"If…if we *pant* don't *pant* get strong enough… we won't win anyways" he said with a strained voice. This gravity was really taking a huge toll on his young body.

Goku frowned, but deep in his heart he knew Gohan was right.

"So what do I have to say to have gravity increase like yours?"

"Computer put same training on all occupants on the ship" Gohan said in a weak voice. He soon afterwards heard his father fall to the ground. For the next five hours they tried getting up from the floor which was proved with no real success. The gravity increased as soon as they were close to getting up. When they both passed out the gravity turned down to the levels.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

On namek Vegeta had gotten rid of a purple creature known a Cui and was currently just meeting a pink alien known as Dodoria.

"What are you doing here Vegeta? Lord Frieza didn't ask for your assistance"

"Of course he didn't ask for it you fool. I'm here to kill him, but seeing as your in the way, then you might just as well die too"

"Hahaha, very funny Vegeta, you killing me?" said Dodoria with a shaking voice and a forced laugh

"You don't seem to be so sure of yourself Dodoria. Is it because you've watched by battle with Cui and know of my power?"

"I don't know what your talking about Vegeta, but I'm sure Lord Frieza will spare your life if you give me your scouter"

"Hahaha, so you've lost your scouters. How amusing, your stuck on a huge planet and you don't even know where your master is. Farewell, here catch!" said Vegeta before taking off his scouter, while Dodoria smiled to himself. Then Vegeta threw it at him with all the strength he could muster. Dodoria tried to put up his hand to catch it, but instead the force was so great that it went straight threw his hand and into his neck.

Dodoria started choking while Vegeta laughed. "Say hi, to Cui when you meet him in hell" Vegeta then pointed the palm of his hand at the fat pink warrior before his energy incinerated him. "Two killed, two to go"

To be continued…

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

&Please point out any mistake and review. My daily updating marathon might be coming to an end :S In reality I planed on righting this story after I finish my tests on the 16th… but I couldn't make myself study sooo… -.- C'ya till the next update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold - Dracaliar**

''-thoughts

Enjoy!

Chapter 12...

Mindscape…

"**Gohan! Gohan! Wake up, come on wake up you damn brat, there's not much time"**

Gohan's eyes snapped open. Looking around he could see nothing but blackness. Blinking a couple of times he tried to rub his eyes with his hands, only to realize he didn't have them.

"**Where am I?"**

"**Your inside of your mind. There isn't much time so listen closely. You cannot trust Shadowstrike, he's not what he made you believe-"**

"**It's too late" **said Gohan with a depressed tone

"**What do you mean its too late? What has he done?"**

"**He's already gone, I was stupid enough to believe every word he said. After all, he knew what to say… And everything he said was believable"**

"**What has he done?" **asked th**e **mysterious voice clearly surprised

"**He already has part of my soul. I could blame you for that, but that won't change anything now!"**

"**Oh, no… This can't be happening, FUCK!" **the figure shouted** "How do you know all of this? How do you know that he ripped apart some of your soul?"**

"**I've discovered everything in the past, at least whatever was real there. I've see how the swords behaved in there. I could hear their screams if not used correctly. I could even feel the connection between them and their owners. This was something that I never felt with him. Then when I saw the prince and the Gods talking about that creature. That's when every piece of the puzzle started to fit in together. I could see all of their expressions. I now know that the fusion he came up with was only to get me weak enough and send me away. I had also seen the real fusion." **answered Gohan with a sigh.

"**I will see you in the future Gohan, I shouldn't even reveal myself to you. It's you who has to discover me after all, but this was of greater importance than the rules. Until we meet again." **his voice echoed until it disappeared totally.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Gohan's mind went blank again. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the regeneration tank. 'Maybe its not too late after all, I need to get stronger and fast, but first its time to eat'

"Gravity Fifty!" he then felt most of the pressure get off his body and he was once again able to walk. Looking at the other tank, he saw that his father was still there. Even though he was already healed physically, he might still be tired mentally after going through such pain.

As Gohan approached the kitchen. He climbed up on a shelf and took out one of the food capsules. Tossing it on the table, he quickly ate it before going back to the training room. 'I'll meditate for an hour in high gravity before training my body, this should be a good enough work out till father gets up.' With his thoughts set Gohan sat cross-legged and levitated a foot of the ground. He then increased the gravity before closing his eyes.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

On Namek…

Vegeta was flying around the planet. He already found one dragonball which he had hid in the lake beside the village, which he had to destroy to get it. He then sense a power level in front of him. It was bigger than the rest so it stood out. Hiding in the clouds he got closer to it, looking at the figure he realized that it was the figure of Zarbon. 'Perfect, that fool is here by himself. Frieza is not around so I should easily kill him'

Vegeta then attacked. Increasing his speed he flew down straight at Zarbon with his leg outstretched, hitting him in the back with great force. The power of the hit sent Zarbon flying to the ground. He appeared out of water moments later. His skin was that of a light blue colour. He had green hair on which he possessed a tiara, which indicated his high status of a prince. His eyes were golden showing his reptilian alien ancestry.

"So, the monkey prince had decided to reveal himself?" said Zarbon clearly amused by the attack. "So you decided to give yourself to lord Frieza?"

"Pah, like I would ever give up myself to that lizard. If the attack didn't mean anything to you, then let me explain. I'm here to kill you Zarbon"

"Oh, please Vegeta, you aren't even strong enough to defeat Dodoria, and you know that I'm stronger than him"

"Hahaha, and have you seen Dodoria around? I bet you didn't see him for the last couple of hours."

"You don't mean you killed him? Or do you Vegeta?"

"Of course I killed him you fool! Now you're going to meet the same fate!"

Vegeta instantly powered up. His purple aura surrounded him before he attacked. Zarbon fought off as best as he could, but he wasn't strong enough to be able to block most of Vegeta's hits. As the fight progressed he more often than not found himself hitting the ground.

"I've had enough!" he shouted. "I didn't want to transform, to beat a monkey such as yourself, but you leave me no choice!" Vegeta stopped attacking to see what Zarbon was talking about, but soon regretted his choice as he felt the power coming from Zarbon. His form changed as well. Now he was very muscular, while his face transformed increasing in size and his skin appeared to be covered in scales.

"You've seen the beauty, then now its time to face the beast!" shouted Zarbon. His voice was much deeper now, and anger was evident in it.

This time, it was Zarbon who attacked. His punches and kicks made Vegeta shout in pain, few minutes later Vegeta was on the ground. Most of his ribs were broken, his arms were twisted in wrong directions and his body was in a pool of blood. Zarbon looking at him reverted into his original form.

"Your pathetic, if not for the fact that you can have one of the dragonballs, then I would kill you here and now. You can either tell me where it is or I can take you to lord Frieza."

"Fuck you Zarbon." mumbled Vegeta before falling into unconsciousness.

"Damn monkey had to pass out, now I'm going to have to carry this disgusting creature" snarled Zarbon as he picked up Vegeta off the ground. Taking him by what was left of his armour Zarbon blasted into the air.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

"Lord Frieza!" shouted Zarbon as he landed beside the spaceship

"What is it Zarbon" answered Frieza as he got out of the spaceship.

Frieza was small, had humanoid chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He had a tail with a spiked end, and was sitting on a hover chair.

Zarbon kneeled on one of his knees "Lord Frieza, I had brought in the traitor Vegeta. The saiyainin scum had the nerve to attack me while I was scouting the planet for more dragonballs."

"Put him into one of the regeneration tanks. I want him questioned. He probably hid one of dragonballs and I want to know where it is. After he tells you the location, go there with him take the ball and kill him."

"Yes, of course your majesty" replied Zarbon before going into the medical bay of the ship. There he dumped Vegeta into one of the tanks.

"You!" he shouted pointing his finger "Plug him into to tank and start it. Update me on his condition"

"Yes, Lord Zarbon" responded the worker in trembling voice.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Thirty Minutes Later

The door to the medical bay opened up and Zarbon came in.

"What's his condition?" he questioned

"It's not good. I don't think he will survive this, even if he will, it still looks like he's going to have a brain damage. He might not be able to speak, or he might even lose most of his memories."

"YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. IF VEGETA DIES THE SO WILL YOU! UNDERSTAND?" shouted Zarbon giving him a death glare

"Yes of course my Lord" he answered as he trembled from fear. As Zarbon left the bay, the doctor's legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. Soon afterwards a small poodle of yellow liquid made its self known at his feat.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Fifteen Hours Later…

"Is he awake yet?"

"No Lord Zarbon, all of his wounds had healed but he's still unconscious."

"If he won't wake up in the next twenty four hours, then I'm going to torture and execute you myself" Having that said, Zarbon got out of the medical bay.

Vegeta was awake. He heard everything that was said. Sensing out for Zarbon, he waited until he was on the other side of the ship before making his move. He then powered up. His aura was enough to destroy the regeneration tank. The doctor looked at him shocked, but before he could press the alarm, his head was cut off. Vegeta was on the run. As he opened the door of the medical bay, he swiftly charged a ki blast before sending it forward. He then run into the opposite direction, until he came into the throne room. Looking around he soon spotted the dragonballs'HA, typical Frieza. Thinking that if he leaves them in his room, then they're safe.' Vegeta then blasted a whole in the wall, before gathering the dragonballs and throwing them out through it with as much strength as he possessed. After he sent all the four balls away he blasted off the ship and dived into the water as soon as he was beside the lake.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

Meanwhile on the ship…

Frieza and Zarbon rushed into the throne room. As soon as they opened the door, they both realized that the dragonballs were gone by just looking at the huge whole made by Vegeta's ki blast.

"Zarbon! Go and find my balls! If you don't come back in two hours, then you can say goodbye to your home planet as well as your life!" screamed Frieza. "You!" he said pointing at one of the servants. "I want you to call the Ginyu force. Tell them to come to planet namek as fast as they can." the servant was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. Not few seconds afterwards he was dead as Frieza threw a blast at his head. "One of you go!" he then shouted. "Why the hell are you still here Zarbon. I told you to go and find Vegeta!"

Zarbon promptly disappeared straight away. Blasting off into the sky looking for Vegeta.

Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

With Vegeta

'Ha, those fools, now I have five of the dragonballs, two more and I can get my immortality. Muahahahaha' He was just picking up the balls, when Zarbon descended in front of him.

"Come on Vegeta, be a good monkey and hand over the dragonballs. If you do, I might even consider to kill you quickly."

"You think you can beat the prince of all saiyans? Hahaha, if I were you, then I'd run away already. For your information, saiyans get stronger with every recovery they make. Being so close to death has brought my power level to way over your."

Zarbon shook his head before he transformed into his ultimate form. He then went on and attacked Vegeta, Throwing in a punch, he realized that it hit nothing but air, looking around he spotted Vegeta away in a distance. Continuing his attack, he flew straight at Vegeta and threw another punch at the prince. This one was however stopped caught with his hand.

"Do you see now? You're no match for the prince of all saiyans. After I kill you, I'm going to go and kill Frieza" Vegeta then started to squeeze his hand. Zarbon struggled as hard as he could, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't free his hand. His bones started breaking and he screamed in pain. Vegeta the used his other hand and charged a blast. He then pointed it to Zarbon's chest and the ki went straight through his heart.

'One more to go, but first I need to find the last two balls and wish for immortality, then Friza shall perish and I will become the next ruler of the universe' a smirk soon appeared on his face. He then lifted up the dragonballs, before flying into the direction of where he left the last one.

**&**_**Another short chapter, but its over 2k words so the limit is met. Anyways please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

& The chapter is a bit short, but I didn't have much time because of the exams. One and a half done like six more to go…*sigh*. Anyways, I'll try to write a new chapter for tomorrow. I don't assure you that it will be there, but I'll try my best.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13!<p>

As Vegeta flew to the place where he hid his dragon ball, but he sensed a presence in the distance. He ki wasn't very strong in comparison to his, but it was higher than that of namakians, intrigued he decided to check it out. Increasing his speed, he quickly approached his target. Appearing before him, Krillen came to a halt.

"Hello baldy, I see you found one of the dragon balls, if you hand it over then I may be nice enough to let you live, seeing as I'm in such a good mood today."

"Aaah, Ve-Vegeta!" shouted Krillen clearly surprised and frightened.

"Congratulations you moron. You remembered my name, now give up the dragon ball, before I kill you."

"Why, why are you looking for the dragon balls?" asked Krillen with a trembling voice.

A vein started pulsing on Vegeta's forehead and before Krillen could mutter another words, Vegeta sent a kick at his head, continuing with a punch in the stamoch Krillen was sent flying, while letting go of the dragon ball, which Vegeta easily caught. Seeing Krillen lying in a small crater, Vegeta smirked before sending a ki blast at his limp form.

Meanwhile, five spaceships approached the planet namek. In the pods sat five warriors feared among the galaxy known as the Ginyu force. Their horrible appearance was one of the things that frightened many. Their power levels were know as that next to Frieza himself. They brought terror to the universe wherever they went. Destruction was left behind, while many planets disappeared out of existence. They were the higest elites of Frieza's army. While they didn't go on many missions, whenever they did it was done in a really short time, which gained them their reputation.

* * *

><p>`WITH GOKU AND GOHAN…<p>

"Approaching planet namek. The destination will be reached in five hours." The voice of the computer spread over the spaceship informing it's two occupants of the soon landing.

"Five hours left dad, let's make the most of it." said Gohan

"Perhaps we should rest for this time Gohan, there is no sense going into battle exhausted." replied Goku, slightly worried about his son's behaviour during the trip. Gohan spent every spare minute training, the only rest he took was when he knocked himself out. His power level grew tremendously, Goku training with him was forced to keep up, if it wasn't for the fact that his body was fully grown, then Gohan would had surpassed him by far, but being an adult gave him the advantage of being able to store more power and adjust to things more quickly.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to meditate then." replied Gohan before levitating cross-legged off the ground.

'Why is he meditating so often? He's either doing that or training, he never seems to sleep. Is Frieza this strong? Do we have any chance? Don't think like that Goku. We've trained the best we can. We can take on anything as long as we put our hearts to it. Wow, I'm hungry, better get something to eat before we arrive' Goku then promptly walked away into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, o planet Namek…<p>

The five spaceships hit the ground and out of his spaceship came out Friza. Looking at the five pods, they soon opened up to reveal the second most feared force in the universe. The five figures moved simulatualsly performing some kind of ritual, while saying their names. Their dance finished quickly afterwards, which created a blush on Frieza's face 'How can those idiots be so strong, no matter, as soon as I get the dragon balls, I can just get rid of them' thought Frieza while smirking evilly.

"The Ginyu force reports for duty!" shouted the leader of the group while kneeling on one of his knees. The rest of the group soon followed.

"Here is your scouter Lord Frieza" he then said getting up and approaching the evil tyrant.

"Very good. I'm *caugh* happy that you're here. Your main objective is to bring me the objects known as Dragon balls. You can kill Vegeta if you meet him." said Frieza while putting on his scouter.

"Yes sir!" replied the five warriors before blasting into the air.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the planet…<p>

'Aah, what are those power levels? Could Frieza be so desperate to send out for the Ginyu force? Damn, I've got to lower my power level quick before they notice it. I'm not ready yet to take care of them.' thought the frustrated prince of Saiyans.

* * *

><p>With Krillen…<p>

'Ogh, what happened? Why am I so sore. Oh, right I got beat up by Vegeta.' his expression then changed to fear as he sensed the evil power levels. 'I need to get to Bulma quick, they're going her way, I need to get her out of there' While keeping his power level low, Krillen flew barly above the ground to Bulma's location.

Half an hour later Krillen landed beside the capsule house. Rushing inside he grabbed Bulma at her waiste and run back outside. Capulazing the house he run away. Bulma held the dragon ball in her hand while he flew.

"What the hell are you doing you jerk?" she shouted, only now realizing that she was in Krillen's arms, but it was already too late. Krillen flew for five minutes as fast as he could. He was tracing Vegeta's ki which had not so long ago disappeared. Before he could make it there, five figure descended before him.

"Hey Captain, isn't that one of the dragon balls, Lord Frieza is seeking?" question the red alien known as Juice.

"I think you might be right. Let's examine it more closely" he said with a smirk.

"Who arreee yooou guys?" question Krillen while trembling in his boots. The shaking of his body was enough for Bulma to drop the dragon ball.

"Ah, look captain, the midget doesn't know who we are. I think we should introduce ourselves." said the smallest of the group known as Guldo…

Soon all five of the group had a smirk on their face. Doing some weird dance moves they introduced themselves as Guiyu, Burter, Juice, Guldo and Recoome.

The dance brought a swear drop to the audience. Neither Bulma, nor Krillen knew if they should laugh or cry from the show. Instead Krillen went with an option that could perhaps save their lives and started clapping. Quickly afterwards a tear left his eye.

"Wow, what a great show, I could watch you guys all day, but I'm in a real hurry" he said while slowly moving away.

"You really think so? Asked Burter" his eyes glimmering with hope.

"Finally someone who understands the true art!" shouted the Captain.

"We should show some more of our moves." said Juice

"Agree!" shouted the other four. With that five continued their dance while Krillen slowly started moving away.

"Bulma, close your eyes" he then whispered

Krillen then shouted "Solar Flare!" . The move blinded his opponents, Krillen then move fast down into the ground, looking for the dragon ball, he realized that it was gone. Looking up he saw the aleins coming back to themselves, so he dropped his power level to nothing and run as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Not so far away from the battlefield…<p>

"Yes! I finally got the Dragon balls! Now I can wish for my immortality." shouted Vegeta while laughing manically. "Now, Dragon balls, I Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans command you to grant me immortality!"

The balls glowed trice before the light disappeared.

"What is it? Am I immortall? I don't feel any different. Hmm perhaps I should try again. Listen to Dragon balls, I wish for immortality." This time the balls didn't glow.

"Damn! Those dumb nameks must had put a password on the balls. I've got to find one quick, before the Ginyu force finds me."

Vegeta then run away, jumping from island to island, he locked onto one of weak kis closest to him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly all scoters on the planet exploded.<p>

"Captain, did you see that, the scouters displayed a power level of two hunder thousand before they exploded! Could lord Frieza be in trouble?"

"Lord Frieza is unbeatable, he will be fine. He gave as a task, so we must not dissapoint him. Let's find those dragon balls!" shouted the Captain of the Ginyu force.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Damn scouter must had been broken. No one has a power level of over two hundered thousand. I made sure of that myself. I'm gonna destroy this lousy race when this is all over. They think that they can just give me broken scouters and live with it." muttered Frieza before going back inside of his ship.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this power level? No, it can't be. Kakarrot? How did he get so strong? No matter, once I become immortal, he'll die just like everyone else."<p>

Vegeta then increased his speed. Five minutes later he arrived in a namakian village which to his surprise was still not destroyed. Just as he landed an old Namakian came out.

"You! Namakian scum, tell me the password to the dragon balls, if you value your life and those around you!" shouted Vegeta before tossing the balls on the ground. "Hurry up you imbicole or I'll start killing your people right now!"

The elders eyes widened with surprise and fear. Looking around, he saw one of the children running up to him.

"Don't get closer Pulo!"

It was too late. Vegeta had already grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Pointing two finger to his neck he said "Should I kill him already or are you going to give me the password to the dragon balls?"

"No, please don't hurt him. You win, I'll summon the dragon as long as your promise to leave me and my people alone after you make your wish and get out of the planet."

"Whatever, now hurry up!" the child in his arms started crying.

"_**DRAGON OF DREAMS! BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU! ARISE POURUNGA!"**_

Suddenly the sky darkened. Small storms and tornados surrounded the planet. The three suns of namek all had disappeared. Dark clouds replaced the sky. The Dragon balls glowed a couple of times before a huge muscled dragon came out. Floating in mid air, his tail was still enclosed inside of the balls. His green scale and red eyes gave out a frightening apearance.

"_**YOU WHO HAD AWAKENED ME SPEAK YOUR THREE WISHES SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"**_

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

ENJOY!

Chapter Fourteen…

"Dragon! I wish for immortality!" shouted Vegeta. The dragon just gave him a curious look before ignoring him.

Suddenly a huge power level appeared behind Vegeta. He slowly turned around and gasped in fear.

"So I'm not to late, good. _**Dragon I commend you to wish Piccolo back to life and send him right here!"**_ shouted Gohan.

The dragon's eyes glowed before he said "_**Your wish has been granted. Speak your next wish!"**_

Before Gohan could mutter another word a new figure spoke

"_**I wish to have my body restored!"**_ The dragon's eyes glowed again. The figure's body started being surrounded by smoke and when it cleared, a very tall figure stood in its place. It's eyes were a mixture of gold and red. His hair was put in a ponytail. The figure was very muscular being over head taller than Vegeta. He had a blue sword strapped to his back. His clothing attire consisted of black robes which seemed to melt with his body. His power level was huge. Easily over a hundred times that of Gohan.

"I didn't expect to meet you so quickly Shadowstrike." said Gohan with venom in his voice.

The figure just smirked in response. It then spoke, his voice now a lot deeper and scary. "I wish my power was fully restored!" the dragon's eyes glowed, but instead of granting the wish the balls lifted of the ground before falling back in place. The namakian elders eyes watered.

"Guru is dead." he said in a sad voice.

"Are you going to fight me now, or run like a coward till you get your power restored to full?" Gohan questioned Shadowstrike.

"No, I'm strong enough to beat you easily now. If you haven't noticed my power level is a lot higher than yours." he said with a deep chuckle.

"Dad, you and Vegeta go and take care of Frieza. I'll take care of things here."

"What! Gohan are your crazy? He's way stronger than Frieza, you can't think of taking him on alone. If we work together we might have some chance, but going alone is just suicide!"

"This is something personal dad. Adding your power level won't bring any new changes. You're no match for him, go and take care of Frieza, I'll be fine here"

"I'm not letting you fight him alone Gohan!" shouted Goku.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vegeta was slowly moving away. Now he had know idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to take orders from some brat. All of their power levels were way over his 'How did they all get so strong? How could they surpass the prince of all Saiyans? Everything is ruined. The Dragon's gone and I can't wish for my immortality. Ha, I'll let those fools deal with this themselves.' Those were Vegeta's final thoughts before he blasted away. He didn't fly far as just as when he lifted off he was punched in the face which sent him into the ground creating a huge crater.<p>

"Now, now Vegeta, where do you think you're going?" questioned the leader of the Ginyu force.

'Damn, how did it happen that I'm surrounded by so many people stronger than me? This is insane'

"Father, Piccolo will join you in the fight soon, don't let him die and help Vegeta. There's no time to lose. You can't fight those morons and Frieza at the same time"

"Gohan! Watch your language!" shouted Goku before disappearing and taking down Reccome with a kick in the head.

Vegeta got up from the crater before joining the fight. He attacked Guldo slicing him in half and then went to attack Burter. No matter what Vegeta threw it was dodged. Burter went on the offensive. His speed was great enough that it allowed him to kick Vegeta around the place. It looked like he was playing volleyball using Vegeta's body as the ball. Adding insult to the injury Goku was having no trouble fighting two of his opponents at one time.

On the other side of the battlefield, Gohan stared down at his opponent. Even though he was afraid, he would never admit it. He know that his chances of victory were extremely small, but he wouldn't give up. One of his worst scenarios had came up, and he was going to fight till the death. On the other side of the planet, he could feel Piccolo's power level rise by a lot, this was surprised, but he smiled. The stronger they were the bigger chance of survival there was.

"So, when did you figure me out Gohan?" asked Shadowstrike while laughing to himself.

"Why are you asking such a ridicules question? Are you trying to escape the battle? You know that if this doesn't end now, that I'm going to hunt you down till you die don't you?"

"Oh, please. There's no need for that. I'm just curious, that's all. We both know that this will finish here, and after that I will take over the universe as I planned ten thousand years ago."

"Then let's get this over with, I don't have time to just sit around and have a chi-chat with a traitor."

"Ow, such harsh words. What had I done to deserve them?" question Shadowstrike with a mock laugh while drying the so called invisible tear coming down from his eye.

Suddenly their conversation came to an end as the head of Captain Ginyu rolled before them. Gohan had already sensed the one responsible for this. Piccolo after all never was the one to show mercy to the enemy.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Gohan increased his power to as high as he could and quickly rushed at his opponent.

"You don't want to talk with me anymore Gohan? After all we went through?" he said laughing while easily dodging the punches thrown by Gohan. Their battle produced so much ferocity that it stopped the other ones occurring as everyone watch the two battle in mid air. Their power was enormous, way higher than Goku ever sensed his son's power to go. As the two opponents clashed again, Vegeta used the shockwave that erupted from the contact. Rushing at Burter he charged as much ki as he could into the tip of his finger. Appearing behind his opponent, he threw the thin beam straight at his neck. The final result was utterly disgusting as the blue alien choked on his own bloods which spurted from neck. As he descended to the ground Vegeta smirked. Increasing his speed he pointed out his leg before dropping from the air straight at his opponent, smashing the remains of his neck.

The fight between Shadowstrike and Gohan continued. The two now shot ki blasts at each other. The blasts held lots of power and soon turned in the direction of the only unfinished fight. Goku, putting a lot of effort was able to dodge the blasts. The same couldn't be said about Juice who was hit by the first few which completely disintegrated his body.

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta moved to a cliff and from their they watched the fight. Soon afterwards, Gohan hit the ground beside them. When they got a closer looked, he looked almost half dead. Covered from head to toe in blood.

"What are you still doing here? GO AND KILL FRIEZA! IF YOU SUCCEED THEN TAKE THE REMAINING NAMAKIANS AND GET OUT OF THE PLANET!" his outburst surprised everyone. They also noticed something different. It was something in his eyes. If he was holding something back, something so terrible that it froze them in place.

"Taking a break, are we Gohan?"

"How about we end the warm up?" questioned the Dracaliar, a determined look on his face.

"Oh, so that's not all you got? Never mind, I would be surprised if you didn't prepare yourself." Shadowstrike then reached out for his sword.

Gohan powered up, the energy soon surrounded his body. Electricity crackled around his body while his aura started to change its colour.

"_**Are you sure that it's necessary? We might be able to destroy him without it"**_

"**We're going to have to fuse back sooner or later."**

"_**But, what if out body and mind aren't ready?"**_

"**Travelling back to the past was like a mind test. Training in high gravity was a mind one. There is nothing we can do, it's unstoppable."**

"_**I hope your right"**_

The two counterparts looked at each other for the last time before touching each other's hands. This action was enough to start the fusion process. Soon a white light surrounded Gohan. His aura spread out soon reaching the sky. Gohan looked like a sun itself. No one was able to look at him while his power level skyrocketed at a steady rate. His aura then started changing colour. Soon enough Gohan was surrounded in a Golden aura. It started becoming thinner and thinner as the power was absorbed back into his body. Then Gohan was finally visible. He now possessed golden hair which stood to no end. It was a bit longer than previously. Another noticeable difference was more muscles. When he opened his eyes, they were that of turquoise colour they seemed to glow with a mysterious light. What was the most surprising was his power level. It was really unstable, and no one was able to get an actual reading of it.

Gohan pointed out his hand. A huge sword started to appear in the palm of his hand. Grabbing the hilt, Gohan held the sword hard. The sword continued to meld into its form. It's blade growing in size. It was now golden in colour with a red outline surrounding it.

"I assume you've heard of swords known as Blade of Gods?" question Gohan

"Oh, but of course, who hadn't after all. The biggest legend of the universe. It was believed that some swords were so powerful that no one was able to wield them at their true power. It had multiple transformations, each stronger than the last. No one was able to wield them so they got their name from the common belief that only gods could wield them. A really stupid legend."

"The legends are nearly correct. The swords were so powerful that no one was able to wield. Not even the Gods. If my memory is correct, then you had came across one of them in the past. You are holding it's weakest form. You never had enough courage to call out it's real name and see what happens, had you?"

"Ha, this is no blade of Gods, it was the strongest one ever created which means nothing at all."

"The irony is that you don't notice that because your holding it and it belongs to you, then it's rightful name is a blade of a God" answered Gohan with a laugh.

"So why had you brought out the legend?"

"My sword is that of legends. If all comes to an end and I'm unable to stop you, then I'll realise it's true form. I'm not strong enough to control it, I may never be. But it's power is more than strong enough to destroy a God… Even though we both will be rubbed out of existence, I think it's worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"If you think I'm stupid enough to fall in for your mind games, then your horribly wrong!"

Shadowstrike attacked slicing out at Gohan, the two started rising back into the air. The swords held in hand battling till death.

"I think we should get rid of Frieza, it looks like Gohan will be fine here." said Piccolo

"I'm not leaving my son alone to battle some freak!" shouted Goku, angered by the suggestion.

"He's right Kakarrot, your brat will be fine and Frieza needs to die." Before Vegeta knew what happened he was punched in the face by Goku.

"Oh, so the monkeys are arguing among themselves, how pathetic" said a presence behind them

All three heads made a sharp turn to see Frieza sitting on his hover chair laughing at the sight.

"Why are you looking like a bunch of idiots? Oops, I forgot. You are a bunch of idiots. And now you will pay for destroying my best fighters and stealing my wish!"

Frieza then rushed at Goku. To his surprise, not only was he not able to hit him, but he was knocked to a side like a fly.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU FILTHY MONKEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!" shouted Friza.

Seeing that he was outmatched he gathered up his power, and realised his form. With this his transformation had began. He began growing bigger and two horns on his head started changing shape. His tail also got a lot thicker while his battle armour disappeared to be replaced with what looked like an armour made out of different coloured scales.

Vegeta angered by the change gathered energy in his hand. "You call this a transformation! Then look at this!" He then tossed the ball into the sky which exploded creating artificial moonlight. Vegeta slowly started his transformation, Goku accidentally looked at the moon and was going under similar changes. Soon enough two monkey roared at the battlefield.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

&Author's note: Thanks to anyone who added this story to their favourites, alert, reviewed it and participated in the poll. It's really making me motivated and helping in writing the story seeing as someone is reading it and cares. The pairing will be 18, Videl and Gohan, but that's for the future. The next update should be roughly in two or three days, depending on how long I'll study for my last exam.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen…<p>

The two giant apes looked at Frieza. This time Goku was in full control of his transformation. The power the two were outputting was enough for Frieza to stare in disbelief. Piccolo started powering up, soon his power level was nearly three times that of Frieza. All three of them attacked at once playing with Frieza like with a ball. Frieza was hurtled to the ground creating a huge crater. The three then prepared their ki blasts. The huge amounts of energy were sent at Frieza.

xxx

Meanwhile, Gohan's battle wasn't going very well for him, he was losing energy fast, while his opponent seemed to have infinite pools of it.

"Enough! Power up to maximum, I want to see your true power!" shouted Gohan from across the battlefield.

"Why would I do that? It would ruin all the fun."

"So you can't control it? Just as I expected" replied Gohan with a smirk on his face

"Humph."

"Then perhaps, I should show you my true power? I advise you to power up, if you want to have any chance."

"I think I'll take my chance." he replied with a similar smirk.

xxx

When the blasts hit Frieza, a huge cloud of smoke erupted around his body, when it disappeared Frieza stood there in not so good shape, even though his ki said something totally different. His body was no longer huge, instead it reverted into a smaller shape, his horns had disappeared and his head was no that of a spherical shape. His skin colour changed to white, having purple spots in various places around his body. His once long tail, was cut off with the blast.

"You damn monkey! You will pay for this!" Frieza screeched

Frieza then disappeared from view. The three warriors tried to sense for his ki, but to their surprise it seemed to be everywhere. They felt Gohan's ki slowly disappear, now it was more visible to sense and it was a lot stronger than all of theirs combined.

Frieza appeared in front of Vegeta. Giving him a punch in the stomach, the huge ape kneeled over gasping for breath. Frieza continued his assault kicking Vegeta in the head. The kick was enough to send the saiyanin prince high into the air. Frieza once again appeared behind the flying form. Catching him by his tail, he started spinning, getting a huge momentum, he tossed the giant ape into his two other opponents which stared amazed at the events taking place.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty three years later…<em>

_A boy with golden hair battled two people. The sadistic grin appeared on their faces as they toyed with the boy. Out in the distance on a cliff sat another figure. His black spiky hair stood to up, his eyes were closed and he held a scar on his face. A black sword was strapped to his back. The man sensed out what was happening though doing nothing to stop or help out his young companion. The power which radiated of him, would be enough to make the difference, but his expression clearly said that he didn't care._

_The young warrior was knocked into another building, which then crumbled on top of him. Golden light appeared between the cracks of it, disintegrating the rubble of him. His power continued to rise until he could hold no longer in his body and knocked himself out._

"_Wow, look at this fool 18 he knocked himself out. What do you think we should do about him?"_

"_Let's wait for Gohan, he will probably come to get him soon, we could have more fun then"_

"_What's the point? The kid doesn't even fight back, he's taking our beatings with a smile on his face, it's creeping me out."_

"_So, you're afraid 17. Ha how pathetic of you."_

"_Let's just go to another city and bring more destruction."_

_The two cyborgs flew away, while laughing hysterically on their way,_

_ xxx_

_The figure identified as Gohan, landed beside the know lavender haired, boy._

"_That was pathetic Trunks, I taught you better than that." he said in a whisper to his unconscious student. He then grabbed him by the back of his shirt before lifting up and flying to the Capsule Corp._

_ Xxx_

_Gohan landed in front of the company, which right now, was nothing more than ruins of what it used to be. Holes littered the walls, the roof was missing and the area around it looked like a battlefield. The once beautiful city looked the same. There weren't many buildings which didn't crumble or collapse. The city had many craters which some might think came from a meteorite rain. _

_Gohan walked through the missing door into the company. Walking to the dining room he dumped Trunks onto the sofa._

_A woman with blue hair slowly came out. Looking at the couch her eyes widened with surprise before she rushed to the side of her son. Looking at the corner, she spotted Gohan. Even though she understood his reasons for not fighting, this still didn't stop her from giving him a hateful look. He ignored her as usual in response. Bulma then looked back at Trunks and examined his wounds. She went and got a towel and started cleaning him up. _

_Meanwhile Gohan looked at the sight with anger in his eyes. He knew that he could stop them, but he preferred to punish himself for not being strong enough to protect those close to him. With ever attack, bad memories filed his mind. He hadn't slept well for over twenty years. The nightmares haunted him everyday. Their faces, limp bodies and expression still sent a shiver down his spine. Even with all of this, he still felt no regret for not helping. He cherished in the pain, for this was the only thing he had left._

_Bulma looked at Gohan again, seeing the haunted look on his face she felt sadness. Gohan had lost everything close to him on such a young age. Being only nine, he didn't know how to respond to this emotions. Being filled with such anger and fury he went ballistic straight after seeing their dead bodies. In his anger he destroyed everything in his way, even killing those he wished to protect. His anger diminished after he destroyed the south city. The screams and fear of the people was enough to bring him out of the fury and realize what he was doing._

_Looking back at the memories, Bulma couldn't help but be even more determined. She only hoped she could change everything to the way it was supposed to be. She just had to add finishing touches and the plans for the time machine would be ready._

_Gohan looked at her one more time. He saw how she cared and treated Trunks and couldn't hold it anymore, with a deep growl he seemed to fade out of existence. Moving too quickly for Bulma to see. The next thing she heard was a loud rawr of the engines. Her eyes widened with surprise as she came to a conclusion of what it was. She run outside only to seen the white spaceship blast of out of the earths atmosphere. 'Oh Gohan, what's happening to you. Why had you abonded us. Running away from all of this won't change anything.' a small tear rolled down her eye. She then went back inside. Looking at Trunks, she noticed that he was still asleep. Having nothing better to do, she went back to her project. The only thing that could make things right again._

_ Xxx_

_Trunks woke up a couple of hours later. Looking around he saw that he was alone. Scanning the kis in the house he came to realization that Gohan's ki wasn't there. Expanding his search he quickly came to conclusion that it had totally disappeared. 'Could those damn androids had killed him? No, Gohan was too strong to die. But then, where could he be?' Trunks eyes watered a bit. He tightened his fist till his knuckles were white. His eyes shined with determination 'I'll get my revenge! I'll kill those damn androids!' Being blinded by his anger, he never realized how weak he was. Trying to get up, he quickly fall to the ground hitting it hard. He hissed with displeasure before his eyes closed and he once again met the dream world._

* * *

><p>Gohan placed his hands on his head and started screaming his heart out. This visions of him in the future being weak and miserable brought pain to his heart. He couldn't believe that he could let something like that happen. He didn't know of what he had seen was true or not, but he wasn't going to let it happen anyways.<p>

Black clouds swirled around his form. His ear piercing scream of misery caught attention of everyone on the battlefield. The sounds of lighting echoed as the planet itself shook under the pressure of the power. Gohan's golden form appeared to be losing its touch. Some of his hair started changing white while his aura was a contrast between good and evil. The two colours around him battled for dominance until finally white was incased by black. Gohan's energy changed. It was now a lot more darker. Small particles of light surrounded his face until a white skull of dragon was seen on his face. A new sword materialised in his hand. It was over seven feet long. On one side it was black while the other glowed in lightness.

Gohan's scream continued as more visions clouded his eyes.

_ xxx_

_Thirty years into the future…_

_Gohan's ship just landed. Looking at the co-ordinates he saw that he had landed on planet Namek. Getting out of the ship he only then realized the huge power level destroying the smaller ones. The huge power shined like a beacon. The darkness sent a chill down Gohan's back. Sweat started rolling down his face. Paying no mind to his senses which told him to run away he exited the ship and flew towards the power. There a very muscular man with golden spiky hair just killed another namakian by snapping his neck._

_Gohan saw no regret in his eyes. They shined with madness. Gohan then noticed another detail about the man. He had a tail. That told him that he was a saiyan._

_The two stared down at each other silently. Neither spoke a word, but the expressions spoke volumes. Their fight began quickly afterwards. The punches were exchange and Gohan for once in the last twenty years, felt truly alive. His eyes danced with madness seen in his opponent. Even though he was on the losing side he felt truly happy._

_The two battled on for hours, bringing destruction wherever they went. The ki blasts they sent were killing the remaining nameks, but neither seemed to notice. They were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't notice the sky darkening nor the dragon out in the distance. The remaining nameks disappeared while they battled on. With each punch and kick bringing to planet closer to its destruction. After hours of fighting the planet was in tatters and crumbling. Noticing this the two fighters only fought more eagerly. _

_The planet exploded soon afterwards…_

_Gohan's scream continued, he felt the pain and remorse for what he had seen and people he killed in the vision._

"_GOHAN! STOP THIS! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" Goku's scream fell on death ears as Gohan's power continued to rise. The rocks on the ground levitated up. Gohan was exerting so much energy that he created his own gravity field._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Here are the power levels… They are from what I think close to dbz but with changes of course.<em>

_Frieza_

_First form- 540000 full power_

_Second form- 1235000 full power_

_Third form- 2500000 full power_

_Fourth form- 5000000 - 1% 500mil full power._

_Goku_

_Normal- 300000- full power_

_Ape- 3000000_

_Kaioken- multiply up to 30_

_Vegeta_

_Normal- 60000_

_Ape- 600000_

_Krillen -16000_

_Gohan_

_Normal- 500000_

_Super- 375mil (not in full control of the transformation. Otherwise x120. Saiyainin transformation- x100 if mastered.)_

_Hollowfication- ?_

_Shadowstrike- 380mil suppressed._

_Max- ?_

_Visions +23years_

_Trunks_

_Normal- 500000_

_Super- 400mil_

_18_

_800mil_

_17_

_900mil_

_Gohan_

_1b- max_

_+30 years_

_Gohan_

_Max 2.5b_

_Broly_

_2.6b_


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Gohan's scream continued. Shadowstrikes only reply was a big smile on his face. His sword held a faint glow. He wasn't surprised with Gohan's reaction. One could guess that he was the one responsible by the look on his face. Letting out a small chuckle, he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished out of thin air.

The planet continued shaking. Even those unable to sense energy, felt the growing power of Gohan. Goku continued shouting towards his son to stop, but instead was pushed away by the winds around his figure. The energy was enough to destroy the fake moon which returned Goku to his original form.

The planets surface started cracking, magma started shooting out from its surface. The planet was falling apart and splitting in two.

Gohan let go of his sword which grew in weight with his power and was finally too heavy for him to lift. He didn't notice it though as more images flooded his brain, this ones were of pain and torture which was made by him to the others.

Goku used his kaioken as a last desperate attempt to get to Gohan and snap him out of this. He flew against the winds getting closer and closer to him. He just reached out to grab him when Gohan and everything else disappeared. Instead of touching Gohan, his momentum sent him into a mountain. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was back on earth. Scanning the kis of the planet further proved this. He could also sense the remaining namakians as well as Vegeta and anyone else but Frieza and Gohan. Then it occurred to him and he shouted "Gohan!" before falling on his knees and crying his heart out. He could sense it, his kaoiken hadn't left him yet so his senses were further toned. He could feel his son's energy and that of planet namek.

Suddenly beside him appeared Kami.

"I'm sorry Goku, I couldn't wish for your son to be transported as well, I couldn't risk the lives of the planet." saying those words, Kami bowed his head in shame.

Goku screamed once again, this time letting out the pain of losing his son. With his pain and anger grew his power. It was pushing everyone away and a golden aura rapped around his being. His hair changed to golden while his eyes now were of teal colour.

Xxx

Vegeta opened his eyes. He quickly realized that he was no longer on planet Namek. He opened his eyes just in time to see Goku's transformation. He could feel the power radiating off him. 'How?, how could he attain such power? How could a low class clown like him achieve the legendary level of Super Saiyan.' a scowl appeared on his face.

"Where the fuck are we Kakarrot and how did we get here?" shouted Vegeta clearly annoyed

Goku continued his wailing and instead Piccolo answered his question.

"We're on earth Vegeta, the old fart used the dragon balls to get us here-"

Then they all felt it. A powered disappeared. Planet Namek was gone and so was Gohan. Piccolo bowed his head, turning away to hide his emotions which flickered in his eyes. Looking at Kami, he gave him a heated glare before he blast away.

Xxx

Bulma could see the pain of her best friend and could hardly bear it. It was so hard looking at someone who you'd admired for his strength being broken down and crying. She thought about going over to him, but finally thought against it. There was nothing she could do. Even though she didn't know what was happening on Namek, she knew that it would explode sooner or later. When kami said the Gohan couldn't be taken as well, she knew why Goku was in that state. Looking around, she noticed that the nameks were afraid and very low in numbers. There was only ten of them in total. With that only one of them was a child. Looking at them it soon occurred to her that Gohan could be wished back with the dragon balls.

"Goku! We forgot that Gohan can still be wished back!" shouted Bulma cheerfully.

Goku's expression changed as he thought about it. Soon afterwards a smile crossed his faced as he realized that its true. His hopes were then crashed with the next words said by the Kami.

"It's not that simple" he said with a thoughtful look "One's body is restored at the place of death. If we were to wish Gohan back to life, then he would just be floating in the space and shall die again. I'm sorry Goku, but there's nothing we can do."

Goku's smile quickly disappeared. He knew the reasons for why Gohan was left there, but that didn't change the fact for the slowly developing hate for the Kami for not only killing his son, but also crushing his hopes for his resurrection. His face greeted a scowl, no he looked very similar to Vegeta. Taking one last look at Kami, his eyes bore to his soul. Kami shivered from the stare and then Goku blasted away leaving everyone behind. Bulma was going to shout after him, but became terrified from Goku's glare.

XXX

Half an hour later, a plane landed at the clearing. Bulma rushed to it and realized that it was her father. During that time of waiting Bulma offered a place of residence to the Nameks, but Kami offered them a place on the Lookout which they accepted instead. All that was left was Vegeta, who unwillingly accepted a place to stay. The two got on the plane and were soon followed by Krillen, who believed he should protect Bulma from the dangerous alien. The plane blasted of to the West city while Kami led the nameks to the Lookout.

Xxx

On the other side of earth, Goku was currently getting rid of his emotions and anger. His training began as soon as he landed on the desert. It was his own way to dealing with things when he was uncomfortable and didn't know how to comprehend with a situation. He took out all the anger on his body, firing kamehameha waves into the air before directing them into his body. He destroyed mountains, created huge craters, but nothing seemed to drop him out of his despair.

A couple of hours later Piccolo landed in front of him. Goku was bruised and beat. His arms were lying limp at his side. Examining Piccolo, he realized that his rival was in similar condition. You could still see smoke coming out of his cape. The two stared at each other before giving a silent nod. This was all it took for both of them to attack and begin their fight.

Xxx

The next day, Goku and Piccolo lied limp in two huge craters. They were laying in their own blood. Their clothes were destroyed, but both had smiles on their faces. Hours before, they both went to sleep only to be haunted by nightmares. Then two found the solution in beating each other up till they both passed out. That seemed to work as nothing disturbed their slumber.

A plane hovered over the two craters. In it, a very worried wife and princess jumped out of it before rushing to her husband. She expected Gohan to be with his father, but only saw two Goku and Piccolo. She only realized that they were back because of seeing Bulma in the morning news and straight away told her father to locate them using his ki. She desperately wanted to know what happened to her son, but could do nothing till Goku was awake.

The Ox-King picked up the two fighters before placing them into the plane. Both he and Chichi then went flew back to the castle, where Gohan's latest invention was sure to heal their wounds. It was still a prototype, that's what Gohan said, but Dr. Briefs was able to recreate five replicas of it and sent one to the Ox-King himself.

Looking at his daughter, he spotted something different happening to her in the last two months, from what he observed she was getting a bit fatter and her mood swings could suggest that she was once again pregnant. Examining her, he realized that she had placed one hand on her stomach while drying tears with the other one. Now he was getting suspicious. He wanted to ask her about it, but knew that now was not the time. Right now it was important to know what had happened on planet Namek, and more importantly put Goku and Piccolo to regen tanks before they lost anymore blood and died.

Xxx

The plane landed an hour later. Guards rushed to it to escort the King and the Princess but instead were told to help carry the injured Goku and Piccolo to the medical bay. Once there, they were placed into the tanks. They were used before, and the doctors after examining the injuries could hardly believe that they were alive and expected the healing to take at least two days.

Chichi being very worried went to call Bulma. Calling her on her private number was met with silence on the other side. Now, she was feeling that something bad had happened, calling Krillen she got the same result. She came to conclusion that the two were avoiding her. First Gohan disappears without anyone knowing, then Goku gets beaten up and now Gohan's missing. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could. She started crying. Her father tried to comfort her, which seemed bring a bit more peace to her, though it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Dad, I can feel that something bad had happened to Gohan, I can just feel it in my heart." she said with a broken voice.

"Shhs, honey, it's ok. Gohan's surely fine. You have to remember that he's extremely strong and can take care of himself." Ox-Kings words brought more tears from Chichi, who know saw how her child quickly grew up, and how terrible his life was becoming.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

A lone tear slid down my eye... Let Gohan rest in peace:'(

Very short chapter, I know… Now for the things that has been bugging be since I first watched the dragon ball. Hope some of you can give me the answers… So here are the three most annoying questions that I can't get of my mind…

1- Why could the earth's dragon balls be used during the Namek saga, they were used two months max prior to that namakian saga.

2- Why did Goku or even Vegeta grow his tail back at death… seriously its one of the sayain's limbs therefore if Tien's arm can be restored, then so should the tail right?

3- And I forgot my third question… God damn it. anyways I should remember it by next chapter, so I hope someone can help before I go crazy…(it's too late I know)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I feel that my writing style isn't very good and I want you guys to help me improve it. Just tell me how to do it, should I be more descriptive? Please tell me what you think and what I should do to make it better. Its all the best for the story which would be a lot better to read for you, so help me out. I try to make the chapter's around 2.5k long, I at least find this length easier to read, if you think that I should make it longer, then please tell me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen…<p>

Mindscape…

Gohan had woken up with a throbbing headache. Slowly opening his eyes, he was blinded with darkness. He attempted to speak, but his voice was lost. Upon further inspection, he realized that he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see or feel his arms. Shouting out didn't even waver his mouth. He couldn't even sense anything at all despite the fact that his senses were very accurate and unnaturally sensitive.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice boomed all around him. He didn't know where it came from neither did he realize whatever it was a voice of a man or a woman. "You're worse than an infant, you can't see or even speak. It's hard to believe that you're somehow able to come here when you are in deep trouble." The speaker of the voice was clearly disappointed. "Let me help you…" the voice changed to amusement, which essentially sent a shiver down Gohan's spine. Which he realized he could feel.

The next seconds of his life were filled with pain beyond comprehension. He could feel as if he was stabbed with thousand of knives, as if his body was deformed and place into a small plastic box. He could feel as if his bones were being crushed into powder, while his skin was teared apart from his body. He let out a petrifying screech which only added to his pain as his voice echoed in his ears thousands of times louder than he let it out.

After five minutes, it all stopped. The pain disappeared and Gohan was finally able to breath. Taking deep breath he calmed down his body which was screaming with exhaustion. His eyes snapped open once again. This time he wasn't met with darkness but rather threads of a beautiful landscape.

Out in the distance, he could see remains of a huge castle. It seemed to reconstruct itself slowly, the ruins melding into a definite shape. Swinging his head more to the left, he could see mountains filled with tree, plants and animals. It seemed really peaceful almost impossible to see in real life. Making another turn with his head, Gohan realized that all of this was located on a cliff. The castle stood at the bottom, while the mountain range continued up to further depths of which he couldn't see.

Looking down from it, he could see a beautiful scenery with a small city. The building there were destroyed and flooded. Examining it more closely, he found the reason for it from a broken damn. The city being in ruins, brought a lot of grief to Gohan which seemed to affect the weather on the area, which changed to a thunderstorm.

"Where am I?" Gohan finally questioned.

"You're in you're inner world." the voice came from behind him.

Jumping away while turning around, he dropped into a fighting stance. "You have nothing to fear." The figure calmly said. He was dressed in black fighting gi, covered by a black cloak of ki. His face was a lot older than his body would tell. He had long white hair which went down to his waist. They moved freely with the wind. His face was covered in a small black mask which hid his mouth and nose. It was adored with a black skull. The man's eyes glowed bright yellow. It gave him a predatory look, but Gohan could also see there incredible intelligence and power.

"Who… are you?" Gohan stuttered while speaking. For the first time he could feel real fear even though the man didn't display something which could scare him.

"I am a part of you're soul and an extension to you're skills. I am you."

"Don't speak in riddles!" shouted Gohan. The man's chuckle was his only reply. This made Gohan very uncomfortable. He was in a presence of someone who he didn't know, who made him afraid and lastly he had no idea what was going on. The last thing he could remember was his fight with Shadowstrike.

"Shadowstrike." Gohan whispered slowly while his eyes changed to a blank look.

"Ah, yes… He's the reason why you are here. His abilities are really impressive. He wasn't strong enough to win against you so instead he trapped you in visions which only increased your power through your anger. He made you blinded with it enough to destroy planet namek."

"Whaa…Whaat? I…I kill..ed every..one?" Questioned Gohan with tears in his eyes. Which stopped the reconstruction of the environment and brought further destruction to it. Small hurricanes developed around the area. Snow started falling on the mountains, while what was remaining of the building slowly crumbled and fall down. "Did Shadowstrike die as well?"

"No, no one died there. They were all saved with the earths dragon balls which transported all except you and Frieza to earth. Shadowstrike disappeared on his own."

"Why did they leave me on the planet to die?" Gohan asked while his throat got suddenly very dry. "Did they want to get rid of me? Didn't dad love me?"

"I do not know why they left you to die. It might had been you're power. They might had been afraid that you will turn on them."

"B…u…t but I'd never do that."

"You might not, but such power being held in the hands of a child… Those traitors used you, they used us! It was the north Kai that made the use of the dragon balls. That traitor must had definitely communicated with those on namek and earth, they must have listened to him and agree that you're too powerful for your own good and deserve to die!"

"My..My family and frrriends… They wouldn't do that." Gohan spoke with doubt in his voice. "Would they?" then came his question. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was alive or not, but he felt betrayed. Betrayed by the ones he trusted the most. 'How could they, could they really had just used me?…'

"We must fight them, annihilate those bastards for what they put us through! We must return their trust a hundred fold and bring them pain never heard off in the universe before! We must also get rid of that Kai bastard!"

"I…I can't bring them pain." answered Gohan while closing his eyes. "We don't even know why they left me. I still love them even though they betrayed me."

"Don't be a fool! Those bastards don't deserve to live another second of their life for what they'd done."

"Maybe they don't. But they won't die by my hands. I won't lower myself to their level. I have enough pride for that." answered Gohan in a determined voice.

"Pahh, very well. You're in control after all." replied the figure. If you don't won't to kill them, then let me show you a reason. BUT NOW FIGHT ME!" a red katana materialised in his hand as he rushed at Gohan.

* * *

><p>In the eastern part of the galaxy on a planet which was once upon a time inhabited by powerful warriors, materialized a figure in black cloak. All his facial features were covered through a black cloak and hood. The man glazed into a distance where he spotted a huge dome. A smirk appeared on his face which was invisible to anyone. An invisible aura appeared around his body and the man flew into the dome.<p>

As he got closer he spotted two humanoid creatures with M on their foreheads guarding the door. He calmly descended onto the ground and walked to the door. His appearance was unseen by the two guards. The man walked through the door before walking into the direction of the strongest ki. He walked through the walls if they weren't there as his body passed through them. Three minutes later he was at the door at which he sensed the ki.

Instead of walking through it like the last set. The man instead put a palm of his hand to it and gather ki. He then let go of the ki blast which destroyed the door as well as the whole wall. Smoke covered the area and when it cleared the man spotted two figures. A huge red demon with a characteristic M on his forehead and a green wizard with an orange cape floating mid air.

"Who are you!" demanded the green wizard with a squeaky voice.

"It is of no importance to you of who I am. I'm just here to inform you of a location of you're fathers greatest invention which just waits for you to be used."

"Dabura! Kill this fool!"

Dabura rushed at the man, but instead passed straight through it flying out through a set of walls.

"Here's all the information you will need." said the man before tossing a folder onto the table. The man then disappeared out of sight.

Babidi startled by the sudden appearance and disappearance of an unknown person was left with mixed emotions. While he was very interested in the identity of the man and of what he had to say. He was also made a fool out of and wanted him dead. Looking at the folder, Babidi used his magic to open it up and float of it's remains onto the table. There he examined a couple of pages and his eyes widened with surprise.

"DABURA! PREPARE A SHIP, WE'RE GOING TO EARTH!"

"But why my lord? That planet is at least ten years of flight from here."

"Perfect! This will give me enough time to master the spell of my father."

* * *

><p>Goku's eyes snapped open. He looked around to find himself in a hospital room lying in a bed. Looking around he spotted Chichi asleep on a chair beside the bed. Beside the door meditated Piccolo cross-legged hovering off the ground.<p>

Goku's memories came back to him quickly afterwards and he realized that his son was gone. Never to return. He still remembered the King Kai's words before he passed.

"_You're son cannot be wished back to life. He's too strong and could only bring destruction. He has no control over his power."_

"_You can't just let him be dead! He saved us all!" answered very angered Goku_

"_You can't do anything Goku. It's up to me to take care of this part of the universe and you're to do what I say or else I'll erase the dragon balls out of existence forever!"_

"_Bbbb…uuttt wwwhhhyyy Gohan?" Goku felt King Kai disappear out of his head and knew that the conversation was finished._

Now looking at his wife he couldn't even look at her. He hated and blamed himself for what happened to Gohan. He knew that he could prevent it. He could had been more careful and looked if anything or anyone was on the ship. He could had also went back to earth when he discovered him and dropped him off. But most of all, he could stopped him from fighting just like Chichi wanted.

He was too blinded by his thought to realize that Chichi had woken up and was finally dropped back to reality when he felt her arms around him putting him into a hug. He felt that he shouldn't take comfort in the arms of the one he loved, but he also couldn't stop himself. The moment was broken by the sudden question.

"Goku, where is Gohan? I tried to ask Bulma and everyone else, but they seemed to avoid the topic" asked Chichi in a broken down voice. Looking at the shocked and miserable face of Goku, she didn't need to hear the answer as tears streamed down her face. Hugging Goku even harder, brought little comfort to the young princess. "We can bring him back with the dragon balls, right Goku?" she murmured slowly.

"I'm sorry Chi." answered Goku as his tears joined the ones of his wife's.

xxx

Piccolo awoke from his meditation and took his leave. He was overwhelmed by what happened even though he hid it under his mask of indifference. He lost his only true friend, which slowly crumbled his heart of stone. He blasted off into the sky and to the capsule corp. He needed someone to fight, and Vegeta would be the lucky one to receive his beating.

Gohan hit the ground once again. His body was covered in blood. He was only alive because **HE** wanted him to be. He could clearly see how weak he was compared to that man. No matter what he tried, he couldn't even get in a close range to hit the man.

"Get up you brat! If you are to take our revenge then you need to be strong!"

"I told you already. I won't kill them for you!" Gohan weakly shouted back. His legs were giving out on him and he could barely feel any pain now. All his limbs were numb.

The man attacked again, his sword nearly slicing Gohan's head off. Gohan acted on instinct. He could barely stand, he couldn't fight back not in this condition. Before he knew it, he was kick in the ribs shattering another one. A slice of the sword came next, which he somehow was able to dodge once again. It seemed that his body moved itself whenever he was life and death situation protecting him from death itself.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Why are you afraid? You know that if I wanted you dead, then I would had killed you already!"

Gohan looked back at his opponent's eyes and he knew that it was true. Despite this his fear had not disappeared. Instead it further increased. The man's eyes flashed with anger. At that Gohan flinched and was on the defensive once again narrowly avoiding another slash. In his hand he charged a ki blast. Dodging one more time, he then tossed it into the face of his opponent. Smoke covered his face, and when it disappeared, Gohan noticed that there was not even a scratch on his face, no burn marks or anything else. He used the last of his energy into the blast and it did absolutely nothing at all.

"Is that all you got?" the man answered while gifting his teeth. "You're blinded by your fear! You don't even realize the true depths of you power. You not only fear me, but also the your power itself!" he shouted while Gohan shivered with fear. "ABANDON YOUR FEAR! LOOK FORWARD! MOVE FORWARD AND NEVER HESITATE. YOU'LL AGE IF YOU PULL BACK. YOU'LL DIE IF YOU HESITATE! NO MATTER HOW MANY ENEMIES YOU WILL FACE, DO NOT FEAR! WHAT IS DONE LEAVE IN THE PAST AND SHOW ME THE TRUE DEPTH OF YOUR POWER!"

Gohan got a look of determination on his face. His expression remained as he closed his eyes and looked for a source of his power. He could feel something calling out to his, telling him to rawr it's name out and use it.

As Gohan's eyes opened once again, this time they were shining teal which reflected off the light and determination of him.

"Haikaito!" As soon as Gohan shouted the word, he became surrounded by fierce aura which reflected his power and emotions. His wounds disappeared and a black long sword materialized in his hand. It's weight itself made Gohan drop it to the ground. The sword was truly beautiful extending just like a scimitar, though it was a lot thinner in width. The fierce red aura surrounded it, and forced Gohan to the ground. Heavily panting, Gohan could do nothing with it. Even though he was in his own inner world, this should mean that nothing was impossible for him.

"You are not ready to wield the sword of fiery destruction, nor does it look like you ever will be. Transform it into it's most basic form will be the only way for you to use it."

Gohan touched the sword and took the energy off it. The sword losing its power, also lost it's unique shape. It was quickly nothing more than a simple katana. Gohan didn't have much time to take a breath as, as soon as he lifted the sword. He was back on the defensive blocking a strike which would more than likely cut his head off.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

&A/n - The story had reached 5000 hits! Small achievement but I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story! From now on, I've decided that each review will bring 500 extra words to a chapter! The chapter starts with 2000 words so review if you want it long:P If I was a good at drawing, then I'd make some fun art for the story… seeing as I'm not then too bad=C. I tried to have most people in character, so tell me if I did a good job please!

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

Chapter Eighteen…

Gohan's days seemed to pass in a blur. Before he knew it, he lost count of how long he was in his inner world. With each day he grew stronger, and with each day, his training got rougher. By the end of what seemed like a day five he was on the ground barely breathing having his lungs pierced and around five of his bones were broken. In spite of this his training didn't stop. He was beaten up till he was knocked unconscious and every time he opened his eyes once again, he was back to normal health and then he was scolded for being weak by his so called trainee (cough sadist cough…).

"Can we stop and rest please?" asked Gohan in his most adorable voice and pathetic puppy dog look he could master. Unfortunately due to his injuries, what would had melted the hearts of most woman in the world and proclaimed him the cutest kid in the universe instead had the opposite effect. Being beaten up as he was and having so many cuts bruises and a swollen face, hid his teary eyes which would otherwise shine in its glory and having his face look like it was swung by a horde of bees destroyed any chance he could ever have…

Gohan was instead hit in the face once again. Whimpering in pain did nothing but bring more pain as a result.

"Why do I have to fight you? You've already shown that you're not my enemy!"

"I'm teaching you something important and trying to realise something that's hidden inside every human being, and what you try to desperately hide away."

"Not these riddles again, what are you talking about?"

"Instinct. The lust for battle hidden deep within the core of our bodies, that murderous intent is embedded into our very bones! You try to fight it, hide it as far away in you're mind as you can! You fight to protect, prefer to use logic rather than power you unconsciously use reason to defeat you're opponents."

"What are you talking about? I fought Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and Shadowstrike without any logic. I used power instead!"

"Oh, please. You really are stupid brat. I'm part of you, so I know how you fight and reasons behind it. You make yourself believe some bullshit so that you can feel better about yourself. Do you really think that I don't know that you purposely never use you're full power? Why you never strike with full force? You never killed anyone and that's what you're afraid off."

"I killed R-"

"Did you really? Do you really think you killed him? You lost control. You weren't the one to destroy his body and bring him pain. You didn't crush his body without mercy. You couldn't even kill Nappa with such a huge power level difference. Instead you sent him to an alternative dimension where you just had a _felling that there live people thousands of time stronger than him."_

"_I-"_

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you're winning. You already instinctively look for new battles, as that's the only way to make you stronger. Even with this, you still hide it away! I'm going to show you a reason to fight in the next to days and unleash what you hide!" With that the battle resumed. Gohan was very touched by the words as he knew that they were true. He never fought to kill even though he might had told himself that he did. His mind drifted anywhere but the battle. Even not focused Gohan fought better than before. Perhaps this was the way for him to fight properly? He instinctively fought to the best of his ability when he couldn't focus on trying to hide it. When he didn't need to worry about realising a part of him that he was so much afraid off.

* * *

><p>On the planet of Supreme Kai…<p>

A figure dressed from head to toe in black suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The figure ascended of the ground and looked around the planet. Spotting two figures out in the distance, the figure sped off as fast as it could to them.

"Kibito, Supreme Kai." the figure said bowing down his head a little. The same reply was given by the two Kais which acknowledged his presence. "So, where is young Gohan? I thought that he should be here by now. Planet Namek exploded ages ago."

"What!" shouted Kibito and Supreme Kai simultaneously.

"You mean he's not here?"

"Are you sure that he died on the planet? I would had know if someone as strong as him crossed to the otherworld."

"I'm sure of it, I even influenced the Kai to make sure the wish on the dragon balls say that he would be left on the planet and told the Kai to make sure that he can't be wished back."

"DAMN IT! IF WE CAN'T TRAIN HIM PROPERLY THEN THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

"Don't worry master, I'll go to the check in station and see if he really isn't there. Despite the fact that I believe that we shouldn't put fate in the hands of a mortal. Maybe Yemma sent him to hell before we could notice?"

"Very well Kabito go and come back quickly. If he isn't there then we're going to have to look for him and reveal our presence. He's the only one that can save us." turning his head towards the other figure Supreme Kai spoke again. "What about the Babidi? Did everything go as planned?"

"Of course Shin, have you no faith in me?" he answered with a smirk. " From what I gathered, they should come to earth in around ten years, but if we don't find Gohan and train him, the destruction of the universe will be the smallest of our worries…"

The supreme Kai closed his eyes and gave out a small sigh. "I know, believe me I know…"

* * *

><p>The days on earth passed very quickly. Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta trained together. Despite their differences, fighting was the only way to forget if just for a moment about Gohan for Goku and Piccolo while Vegeta believed that if he trained with people stronger than him then he could quickly catch up. Everyday stayed the same. The three trained together in the morning, before Chichi dragged Goku home. The Piccolo went off to meditate while Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp to train in the Gravity room. There was another reason while he wished to train with Goku and Piccolo, which was the weird sensation and developing feeling for the blue haired heiress of the earth's largest company. He would never admit it to himself, nor anyone one else, but he found the young Bulma extremely attractive and his instincts just cried out to him to claim her as his mate.<p>

Vegeta's response was to stay away from the annoying female as far away as he could and focus on something more important, which was surpassing Kakarrot.

It was seven days after the destruction of planet Namek and the death of Prince Gohan. This was a very hard hit for everyone in the Royal Family and anyone living in the village of Ox-King. All around the world, the kingdom received condolences and Gohan was marked as the world's youngest saviour. The title came because of his battle a couple of months prior, people still remembered his sacrifice of innocence where he stood up to warriors a couple of times older and more experienced than himself, yet still fought and protected it from it's intruders.

On this day, it was decided to have Gohan's funeral in his remembrance for what he's done. Even though there was no body or anything to confirm his death, it was established that this day would be a world holiday, where people could have a day off and just grief for the earths protectors and for Gohan. The funeral would be broadcasted all over the world, so that people could feel closer to the person who sacrificed his life for others.

Everything went smoothly through out the ceremony which lasted the whole day. Thousand of people participated in it and came to show their respects for only a child which did more than most adults could not. This was a very sad day to everyone, and the weather seemed to just show everyone's emotions. The dark clouds and rain fall on the most part of the day only to be replaced by thunderstorms at night.

Gohan's eyes slowly opened. Looking around his surroundings, he discovered himself being in a warm bed. Trying to make himself stand up, he only winced in pain coming from his arms and legs. Only then did he look at them to realize that they were bandaged up and very more than likely broken. The slight noise woke up the other occupant of the room which was sitting on a chair beside the bed. Only then Gohan noticed the small girl looking up at him with a confused and excited grin.

* * *

><p>"OH! You're awake! Daddy the boy is finally awake come here quick!" the young girl shouted overly excited. Two minutes later a man with a black afro rushed through the door. Looking at his child being so close to this boy an expression of total anger crossed his face.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNK! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THING ABOUT USING MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!"

His shout was met with a confused look from both of the children and swept drop coming from Gohan. The small girl rolled her eyes at her father antics. Her father always lectured her on how the boys were evil and they only wished to get into her pants. Even though she asked him a lot of times about what he meant by that, he instead told her to just listen to her father as he knew what's best for her.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" came a raspy response from the boy. His throat was dry and his voice sounded like that of an old man, not of a child which was seen sitting on the bed. This made the afro man take a step back in shock.

"You're in my house, mommy was able to treat most of your wounds. Are you an alien? You came from space in a fireball. This was so cool! And then you hit the ground and made a huge explosion! Me and daddy found you unconscious, mommy couldn't believe that you survived!" the girl squealed excitedly. It seemed like she was sugar hyper, and extremely happy that Gohan was awake. Her father noticed this and frowned. 'If this punk thinks he can come here and steal my daughter, then he's in for it. I'm gonna beat him up so bad that he'll go back and cry to his mommy' thought the man as a smirk slowly developed on his face.

"I'm Videl, what's your name? Do you want to play with me later? Daddy doesn't allow anyone to come close to the house."

"I'm Gohan and s-"

"Oh no you don't you punk! I know what type of games you have in mind and I forbid you to date or even touch my daughter! If I see you get as close as a meter to her then I'm going to beat you up so bad that you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Just then another figure entered the room. It was a beautiful young woman in her middle twenties. She had black hair and was fairly tall. Her eyes were that of a deep blue colour, which seemed to be reflected in that of the girl.

"Hercule! How many times had I told you not to scare or threaten our visitors!"

"But the bo-"

"Stop it right now! Leave this poor boy alone, can't you see that he's been through a lot? Look at the condition he's in His bones are broken and he can't even walk and you're threatening him to beat him up? You should be ashamed of yourself Hercule Satan! Now all of you leave this room and let the boy rest!" the man's head bowed down low as he slowly walked out of the room mumbling under his breath as how he wasn't going to let some punk steal his daughter. "You too Videl, go and play somewhere else." the girl's head bowed down as well and she slowly left the room as well, clearly disappointed that she couldn't talk or find out anything about her new friend.

"Go back to sleep young man, you should rest a lot. You were hurt pretty badly, but we'll talk about it once you get better." the woman held a commanding voice, one which Gohan no matter what could not object. Instead he closed his eyes and the he heard the door close. He soon afterwards left to the state of dreams.

* * *

><p>"Master! I found out that no one by the name of Son Gohan has passed through the check in station. The last Son Gohan passed away around thirty years ago," said Kibito while kneeling down before the Supreme Kai.<p>

"Get up Kibito, I told you before that you don't need to kneel down before me. This is bad. If Son Gohan is still alive, then we can't train him and finding him will be impossible. He could be anywhere in the universe if he somehow survived the explosion."

"Shin, I have a theory. Back in the old days, extremely skilled ki users were able to create a ball of ki and trap themselves in it. Thanks to this they were able to travel through space without the use of any machines. The technique used up a lot of energy so only the most skilled and strongest were able to use it. Even with this they couldn't travel far with that technique only to the planets beside their own. I believe Gohan might had unconsciously recreated the technique and survived therefore he should be close to the remains of planet Namek or on some planet beside it. I think I would be best if we travelled and look there first."

"Good, at least we have some place where we can start. If all goes well, then we should be able to find him quickly and then train him properly so he could face and destroy the dangers ahead of us. Kibito you look around the planet Namek, and then look north and east. I look south and west. Don't go to far away, he couldn't had travelled far."

"Ok master." Kibito dropped to one knee again before putting two fingers on his forehead and disappearing.

"I'll accompany you if you don't mind Shin." stated the man dressed in black. Shin only nodded his head and then the two disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>King Kai's planet…<p>

Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzo continued their training with King Kai. They knew very little of the events taking place in the world of the living as they continued their training. From the moment Piccolo disappeared, King Kai's attitude changed a lot. He did not speak another words about what was happening on earth or what happened on planet Namek for that matter. Instead he said that "the dead should not be affected by the matters of the world of the living." This ended all of the arguments. King Kai also stopped with his jokes, instead he lectured the three warriors of how they should fight and even spared with them. He even went as far as teaching them the kaioken technique, which caused many problems to all of them. No matter how hard they tried they could only sustain the technique for a couple of seconds and couldn't got beyond a simple kaioken times one.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Was writing till 3 am :) holidays are great, I don't have to worry bout waking up early:D c'ya till the next update...<p> 


End file.
